iBet Sam
by Adnama19
Summary: Freddie loves Sam. She hates him. Then when something happens, her view of him is completely changed. Carly gets hurt. Freddie gets hurt. Sam gets hurt. Betrayal, love, happiness, sadness, crying, kissing, and Seddie occur. K plus for swearing. R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Okay, I've been on this site for...how long? Oh yeah. Three days. I didn't think I was here to write anything, but then this plot bunny just hopped into my head. And thus, I had to write it down. This is the prologue, short and sweet. My chapters won't be that long, but I really don't know.

**Disclaimer**: I do not, and will not own iCarly. *sob*

* * *

Freddie POV

There's no way this will work. I glanced at the brunette beside me, who had turned from angel to demon in a matter of minutes, after I had confessed a deep secret to her. I had just found out how wicked her ways of persuation were.

"This isn't going to work," I mumbled, my voice muffled. My face was currently smothered by my arms, which were resting on the Groovy Smoothie's atrociously neon tables.

"Of _course_ it will work, Freddie! I'm a girl. I know things."

Hey. It's me, Freddie. You know, iCarly's technical producer? Yes, hello there. It's been five months since..._it_. Since _it_ took over my world. My sanity.

You know what I'm talking about, right?

That...unplanned contact of a female's skin that covers her teeth to a male's skin that covers his teeth?

When a man and a woman—

God, we kissed, okay?!

We kissed.

Just thinking those words send tingles down my back. I have yet to figure out if they are from happiness or fear.

Okay. Let me just tell you.

I am in love with Sam Puckett, devil's advocate. Sometimes it's so tiring, pining after a girl, that I just want to tell her I love her.

Then reality hits me. No, really, it does. Or, rather, _Sam_ hits me, and I continue to wonder on how I ever fell in love with such a devious and rude girl. Then, of course, I realize that she is the most beautiful, radiant, amazing person ever to grace the earth.

"Hello...Freddie?" Carly giggles and waves her hands in front of me. I snap out of my dream-state and stare at her, mind blank.

"Huh...erm...sorry, what were you saying?" Carly just rolled her eyes and continued.

"So. This is the plan." She lowered her voice; we didn't want anyone hearing us. She then hesitated. "It's going to be dangerous."

I gulped. "How so?"

"You've got to make a bet with Sam," she said bluntly.

My eyes widened and I shook my head frantically. "No. No _way._ I _like_ my body, I don't exactly want to be in bloody little shreds."

Carly sighed. "But it's the only way you two will fall in love."

I reluctantly stuck out my lip and pondered my answer.

* * *

So...*cringe* How is it? Awful? Horrible? Should I just stop?

Oh yeah, PLEASE review, 'cause I really wanna know! Also, are the characters IN character? Are they OOC?

Pray tell. :D

Adnama19


	2. The Bet

**A/N**: Okay. First chapter up, and I'm writing the second one right now. Yeah...I really don't have a life right now. XD I am so frickin' excited. 3 REVIEWS, 60 HITS, 4 FAVS, AND 1 ALERT!! Ahh!! Thanks guys so much. So here's chappy 1, the first chapter was really the prologue.

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own iCarly. *sob* I don't own Carly, Sam, or Freddie. *sob* I don't own Nickelodeon. I don't own Gatorade. God, I don't even own bacon!!

* * *

Chapter 1:

I sighed and laid my forehead on the fluorescent orange table. "Fine. We make a bet. What do we have to do?"

"Well, it has to be a contest," Carly stated, ever the blonde.

"No, really?" I raise an eyebrow at Carly.

"Mmhmm, really. I'm thinking you have some kind of no-fighting contest, or something like that." She pulled out a notepad and started furiously writing things down.

"How about the first person who says one rude word to the other looses?" She proposed, looking up from her notes after a minute or two.

I thought about it for a second. Seemed like an easy enough contest. I can restrain myself, no problem.

"Yeah, that could work, I guess."

Carly grinned. "Now, let me get to the good part. Just e-mail her some rude letter or whatever, and the next day she'll probably run in and scream at you or punch you."

My jaw drooped and I let out a whine. "What? How is that a plan?"

"Ah, but you've gotta realize something. _You_ never _said_ anything rude. But she will retaliate with harsh words. Then she'll loose the bet."

"Uh...okay. But how does that help me?"

"Would you stop asking questions?!" I blinked and shut my mouth. She cleared her thought, giving me a pointed look. "Anyways, winner makes loser do whatever the winner wants for a day. They can do anything, go anywhere. Are you getting the picture?"

It slowly dawned on me. The edges of my mouth crept up and my eyes opened wide. A second later I was grinning from ear-to-ear, loving this plan.

"Then, I ask Sam out on a DATE!" I started laughing loudly, standing up from my swivel chair, and doing a little dance.

Carly looked around nervously at all the people staring, then reached over and yanked me down. I plopped back into my seat, grinning like a maniac.

* * *

Sam ambled in slowly, holding a piece of bacon in one hand and a Gatorade in another.

"Wassup, my peeps?" She stuffed the bacon in her mouth, whole, and seemed to swallow without even chewing.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Carly."

"Hi, Sam!"

"Ugh, Dorkwad's here."

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to the couch. I patted the seat next to me.  
"Sam, come sit down. I wanna ask you something."

She looked at me oddly and wrinkled her nose. "Ew, no. I might get dork-germs."

I groaned out of frustration. "Listen, Sam, there's this thing I wanna tell you."

She lay her hand over her mouth and mock-gasped. "Oh my God, Freddie, are you _pregnant_?"

"What the heck? No! Sam!"

She shrugged. "Are you sure?"

I glared at her. With my jaw clenched shut, I hissed though my teeth. "No. I was just wondering if you want to make the mother of all bets. The best bet in Bet History."

She smirked and flopped on the couch, a good two feet away from me. "A _bet_, you say? Mama likes bets."

I mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that, Freddo?"

I gulped. "Nothing."

She smirked. "That's what I thought. Now, what's this bet about?"

I struggled to get my cool attitude back. "Well—er...you see—"

Sam slapped my arm. "Spit it out, Benson!"

"Okay. Right. I wanna have a contest to see who can go the longest without saying any rude comments to each other."

She shrugged. "Okay. Sure." My eyebrows flew up at her easy acceptance.

"Um...uh, okay."

"Now. Rules." I nodded, opening my mouth to monotonously spit out the rules Carly had made me memorize.

"'Saying any rude comments' _includes_, as follows: verbal abuse and electronic abuse, including texting, emailing, or instant messaging, and that applies to both of us."

I gulped. This was not what Carly and I had agreed on.

"And, to make it fair, no buying hams with the words engraved on it."

I looked at her, giving her an are-you-serious-look.

She continued thoughtfully. "Well, you can buy me ham, just no rude words on it."

"Um...okay."

"And winner makes the loser do whatever she or he wants for an _entire_ week."

My breath hitched in my throat as I contemplated this.

If she won...

I shuddered.

"So, Benson. A bet?" Her small, warm hand stretched out towards my limply hanging hand.

I shook it.

"It's a bet."

Why do I have a feeling I just signed my death warrant?

I was interrupted by Sam standing up and brutally pushing my legs off the living room coffee table.

"Good. Now, Mama wants some ham." She walked over to Carly's fridge, swung it open, and slammed it shut, anger obviously present on her face.

"Carly Shay! You are _out_ of ham!"

* * *

Haha. I thought the last line was funny. But it probably wasn't. I just am in love with my writing.

Yeah...

Adnama19****


	3. Problems

**A/N:** This chapter is dramatic. I'm sorry. It's supposed to be humor and romance. I swear, this is the last of any drama. And the next chapter will have more humor. :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own *ANYTHING* okay? Well, I do own myself. And my room. And my stuff. And my computer. And chair. And bed. And closet. And clothes--

OKAY. I own stuff, but I DON'T own iCarly. Okay? :D

* * *

I slammed my locker door shut and groaned. "This is so hard! Insulting Sam is part of my nature...but then again, how could I have ever been so _mean_ to that beauty...?"

Carly rolled her eyes and twirled the dial to lock her locker. "Don't get all mushy on me." But I swore she walked away grinning.

Sam walked up to me a minute later.

"What's up, Dorkw— " She stopped and clamped her mouth shut. I chuckled as she stuttered. "I mean...umm...why hello, Fredward." And with that she nodded her head curtly and continued onto her locker.

I grinned darkly. It was only so long until Sam messed up and insulted me. Then, I would make her come with me on a date.

I stopped right there.

Dang. Why do I have to be such a gentleman? I can't _make_ her go out with me. It's just wrong. I guess I could just _ask_ her...

"No."

"But Sam...please?"

"No."

"Sam, I really, really like you! Please?"

"No."

"Sam, I'm in love you!"

Sam hesitated for a second. "No."

"Sam—"

"NO, FREDDORK, NO!" She realized her mistake and groaned. "Great, I just lost the bet. So whatcha gonna do, Freddie? Are you going to make me 'go on a date' with you?" Blue fire met coffee swirls as I twitched under her deep gaze.

My voice was quiet. "No. I'm not." And then I walked away.

I could feel Sam's eyes boring into my back. I just walked faster, taking a left, then a right, then another right. Leaning against the wall in the boys' bathroom, I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping this awful nightmare would just go away.

Yeah, it didn't.

I heard a knock on the door. I narrowed my eyes. This was a public bathroom...I mean, there were lots of stalls in here. You don't knock, you just walk right in. I felt odd as I leaned forward and opened the door.  
Sam was standing there.

"Hey..."

I smiled half-heartedly. "Hey."

This felt un-cannily like the time we shared our first kiss. Except that we're in a bathroom, a boy's bathroom, and not a fire escape.

"Listen, I'm sorry."

Yup. Way too much like the fire escape.

"I didn't mean to reject you like that. I can see that you...umm...l-l-like me..." She swallowed harshly at those words. I could see it was hard for her to say them.

"Yeah, so? You apparently don't like me, you made that crystal clear."

She raised an eyebrow. "No need to be vicious, Benson. I came here to apologize."

I sighed. "Sorry, sorry..."

"Yeah...well, I wanna make it up to you. I'm not dropping out of the bet, and neither are you. You can take me 'out on a date' or whatever." Sam made air quotes around 'out on a date' and rolled her eyes.

"No, really, it's okay. I'll get over this crush. I got over Carly, didn't I?"

"Wait, you're not crushing on Carly anymore?"

"Er...yeah, obviously, Sam."

"Right." She sighed. "I have a problem, Freddie. I don't know who to give my second kiss to."

"How about me?"

She giggled like a little girl. "Okay!" We leaned close.

Closer.

Closer.

"Freddie!" I felt someone thump my head. "Fredward, why the heck were you leaning towards me and puckering your lips? God, that image was so revolting!"

I just gaped and realized those last few sentences never happened.

"Oh...umm...sorry, I just spaced out. What were you saying?"

She glared at me. "I was saying I need to go. To class. Bye." She turned around and walked quickly away.

Well, that wasn't how I wanted _that_ to turn out.

Carly came up to me after class. "So? What happened?"

I looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

She giggled like a school-girl. **(A/N: Yeah, little pun that I never meant to happen.) **"With you and Sam! She didn't come to class for at _least_ ten minutes! What happened between you two? Did you kiss?"

"I wish..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Nothing. But no, nothing happened between us. She apologized. I made a fool of myself, she hit me, she walked away. Story of my life."

"Oh. I see. Sorry 'bout that. Okay, later, Jake's walking me home!" She grinned and skipped off.

"Sometimes, that girl seems like she's ten instead of sixteen," I said partly to myself.  
"Who does?" Sam started walking alongside me. I was startled by her presence but ignored the little nagging voice inside my head, screaming "Run, RUN!"

"Oh, Carly."

"Why?"

"No reason."

She blinked and bumped up against me. "What's gotten into you?"

I stopped walking, and my jaw dropped. "What's gotten into me? What has gotten INTO me?! Oh my God, Sam. Do you realize how today has been? I profess my love for you, you reject me, you come to apologize, and then you hit me and walk away, now you're acting totally normal like it's nothing!" Sam looked taken aback, and her jaw slacked, meeting my eyes in disbelief.

People started to stare.

"Sam Puckett. Do you know what you did to me? You crushed me! You hurt me! I said I LOVED YOU!"

The bystanders gasped. I waved my hand in an angry motion. "Oh, just shut up and go away!" I turned my attention back to Sam.  
"Did you HEAR me?! I said I _loved you_. And yet, you treat me like it's worth nothing. Like every word I say is some sort of sick game that you can toy with."

We had gotten to the doors, so I pushed them open, and walked into the chilly October air. Sam tried to follow me but I started to run, leaving her way behind.

"I'm sorry, Freddie. I'm sorry."

* * *

Yeah....well, please review. Me loves you all.

Adnama19


	4. To Date, or Not To Date?

**A/N: **This was a fun chapter to write! Every chapter is steadily getting longer. Keep checking back often, I'm writing constantly and I will probably post another chapter this afternoon. Ciao!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. I do not own the Groovy Smoothie. The amazing set designers do. Or do they? Who owns the set? Oh, I guess just "Nickelodeon." Right? Like, the "Network?"

Sam POV

I don't know _what_ I did. What did I do? Like I said, I don't know. So shut up. Carly texted me nine times. Freddie texted me once. It was just a quick "sorry Sammy." But sweet Carly kept sending me apology notes and comfort letters.

"_You just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin', on my little heartstrings! Got me all tied up in knots, anyt— "_ I flipped open my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey." That deep voice only belonged to one person I know.

"Hi, Freddie."

"Listen, Sam...we need to talk."

"No really? Groovy Smoothie. Be there in ten minutes."

"Okay. Bye. Love you."

I froze.

Freddie POV

_WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEYSTICKS DID I JUST DO?!? _We were getting along JUST FINE. God. I mentally kicked myself. Why did I have to say that?

I realized Sam was still on the phone. "Oh...umm...Sam?"

"Yes. I'm still here."

"Er...that kind of just slipped out."

"I noticed that. Goodbye, Freddie."

"Wait! Oh my God, no, Sam! Don't detach from me forever! I'm so sorry!"

I can imagine her looking at the phone in confusion and disgust.

"Fredweird, I was just saying goodbye. I'll see you at the Groovy Smoothie." She muttered the last few words. "Nub..."

I pretended I hadn't heard her and hung up.

Sam POV

Oh my God the dork loves me.

Now there was only one question. Do _I_ love _him_?

Haha.

HAHA.

HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Nub.

Freddie POV

I sighed and set my PearPhone down. Why do I love her so much? Oh yeah, the kiss. THE kiss. The KISS.

I know she feels the same way too. Maybe she doesn't know it, but deep down—VERY, very deep down—she likes me. Maybe.

* * *

The Groovy Smoothie was packed, as usual. Gibby was sitting with some girl, hand in hand. Oh wow, I feel really sorry for her.

I searched around for Sam. I finally see her. She was sitting at a table in the far corner of the shop, apparently texting someone on her PearPhone. I attempted to make my way over to her, but the huge crowd prohibited me from doing exactly that.

Sam POV

Fingers flashing, I quickly typed a text to Carly.

**carls, the nub is approaching me. wat do i do?**

I pressed send and waited for a response. It came about thirty seconds later.

**freddie's there? oh yeah, he was gonna meet u. well..umm..jst stay there. tlk to him...**

I rolled my eyes. Typical Carly. Just 'talk everything out.' I sighed and decided to try her method.

Freddie POV

Finally! I push through the last person and sit down on the seat across from Sam.

"Hey."

"Hello, Fredward. Fancy seeing you here." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Sam, I just happened to come here." My tone was overly sarcastic.

"Well, that's great for you! Now, I'm done talking. Ciao!" She got up and started to walk away.

"I-what? Wait! Sam. Seriously, stop. We have got to talk."

She sighed. "Okay. Yes, we do have to talk. About us." She had said this all without facing me. She slowly turned around, biting her lip in that cute way.

Did my ears deceive me? Did I just hear Sam Puckett say we had to talk 'about us?' I nodded as she sat down. "Right. Now, er...how do I start?"

"Well, you said you liked me. Then you said you loved me. Sorry, but that feeling's not that mutual."

"Oh. I see. Well...er..." She hit me on the head.

"_Stop_ stuttering! That's so annoying, I can't even understand you."

I ignored her. "Well...Sam, willyougoonadatewithme, please?"

"Freddie, I told you. No—"

"Sam. Please?"

She eyed me. "Will you shut up?"

"Yes."

"Will you stop asking me?"

"Yes."

"You won't think that I like you back, will you?"

"No, no, no. Of course not."

"Fine. We can can come here tomorrow after school. You can buy me a smoothie." She shrugged. "Free food, what's there to loose?"

I grinned and stood up. "Thanks, Sammy."

"Yeah...don't call me that."

I snapped my mouth closed. "Right."

* * *

Sam POV

The dorkwad was taking me on a date. The dorkwad was taking me on a date. The dorkwad was taking me on a da—

"Hey Sam!" An overly-cheerful voice bounced over to me. My tone was low and monotonous.

"Hello, Freddie."

"Ready to go on the date?" NO NO NO FREDWEIRD I HATE YOU SO MUCH NO NO NO.

"Yeah, sure. Let me put my books away." I swung open my locker, threw my books in, and slammed it shut. "Let's go." Sighing, I followed the dork.

The walk to the Groovy Smoothie felt like my impending doom. Each step was harder for me to take. Oh my God, I was going on a date with Fredwina Benson.

* * *

MWAHAHAHA!! Stopped at a good point, didn't I?

Yup, the next chapter will be their date. What will happen? Will Sam get mad and leave? Will she start to like Freddie?

Adnama19


	5. The Date

**A/N: **-claps hands- Yippee, chapter five done!! This was a VERY important chapter. A lot happens. Thanks so much guys, for reading. Review, review, review. I won't update my next chapter UNTIL I get three more reviews! (Yes, I'm ordering you to do that. No, you don't have a choice.) :D

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own iCarly.

* * *

Freddie POV

Sam gave me a weird look as I pulled out her chair so she could sit down.

"Umm...thanks, Fredd-o?" I grinned like an idiot.

"No problem-o!" She blinked at me with a confused stare.

"Okay...?" She squinted at the menu over the counter. "Okay, I'll have a Blueberry Blitz. Large. Two spoonfuls of sugar instead of one. Actually, make it an Extra-Large. And I'll have a chocolate chip cookie and a cinnamon muffin."

I nodded my head furiously and practically ran over to the counter. I placed the order and tapped my fingers impatiently on the plastic register.

"Excuse me, cashier? How long will my order take?" The girl behind the counter looked up, smacking her gum.

"Listen, mister, you just placed your order less then thirty seconds ago. Give the people time to actually make it." I nodded fervently and started to hyperventilate.

"Cashier—"

"Listen, kid. They're frickin' making it, okay?"

I said sorry quietly and ducked my head down, quickly glancing at Sam. She was texting again.

Sam POV

**carls. the dweeb ordered me a extra large smoothie w/ a choco cookie and cin. muffin. can u beleive it? it cost so much money. lyk, fourty bucks.**

I tapped my phone against my leg as I waited for her to reply. I saw Freddie glance over and I attempted to smile. Probably looked like I was about to throw up.

**sam, u spelled believe and forty wrong. anyways, that doesn't cost forty dollars......**

I 'phshaw'ed at her text and dreamed of what else I could make Freddie buy me. Maybe I could get that new version of the PearPhone I wanted. Instead I looked up to see Freddie making his way over with a huge smile and an armload of food, even some I didn't order. My mouth watered just looking at it. I quickly sent a text to Carly

**bbl, the dork's coming back w/ FOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!!!**

I slipped my phone into my pocket and hungrily eyed the expanse of food. Grabbing chips and my smoothie, I stuffed both into my mouth at the same time.

"Freddie, are you _trying_ to make me fat?" I gestured to all the junk food in front of me. Freddie had returned holding a few bags of chips, a dozen muffins, three cookies, a pint of yogurt, and two smoothies.

He had a horrified expression on his face. "No, never!" I giggled and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm joking."

"Oh."

* * *

Our 'date' continued uneventfully. Freddie stuttered through the whole conversation and I pigged out on free food. At the end, he bounced up, helping me out of my chair and pushing it in. He picked up the leftover food and offered to walk me home. I looked outside the window.

"Erm...sure, Freddie. But you don't need to. It's still light out and it's not going to rain." He grinned.

"I know. I just wanna. Is that okay?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Anything to have someone carry all my free food home.

We chatted lightly. Freddie droned on and on about his AV club and this super cool, super _nerdy_ software that worked better then a green screen.

"Yeah, and you know sometimes how there's tiny white line between the object and the background of choice?" I tried to follow along. Since he explained this so easily, I understood it. Somewhat.

"Yeah. Continue." He looked elated, but I just rolled my eyes. If he kept talking, then I could ignore that queasy, nervous feeling in my stomach. Ugh. I shouldn't have eaten all of those muffins.

"Well, with _this_ program, you can virtually make it disappear! No pun intended, of course." He laughed loudly at his little joke. I just gave him a look and he stopped immediately.

A few minutes and ten books' worth of computer information later, we arrived at my apartment. Well, it wasn't my apartment. This one was too nice. My apartment was in the back alley, I just wanted Freddie to think I lived somewhere decent. We walked up to the front of the building, and he grinned at me.

"I had a great time, Sam. Thanks so much for coming."

Then he lifted his hand and gently placed it on the side of my neck. Leaning closer, his eyes fluttered closed. I knew what was about to happen, but for some reason I didn't want to stop it.

We leaned closer and closer to each other. Just one millimeter before his lips touched mine...

* * *

Aww....doesn't it KILL YOU?!!?? MWAHAHAHAHA!!! And only **I** know what's going to happen. Mwahaha.

Also, I have no idea what else they serve in the Groovy Smoothie. But at my local Jamba Juice they have a small bakery section, complete with cookies and muffins. They also have a small refridgerator section with milk and juice and yogurt and stuff.

Adnama19

P.S. IF I get three more reviews, I WILL update tomorrow!


	6. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N**: SUPER SUPER SUPER long chapter!! Oh my God, lots of things happen in this. Just tell me if you think I should split it into two chapters...

Boo-ya! 700 HITS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! *hugs hard* Anyways, I only have gotten two reviews, but I COULDN'T WAIT to upload this and see what you guys think. Oh yeah, thanks ESPECIALLY to "Why Do I Care" for agreeing to be my beta-reader. I would have her/him (sorry, IDK :D) read this, but 1. I couldn't wait, 2. she (I'm guessing WDIC is a she) isn't on right now, so there wasn't a chance of uploading it this night, and 3. I really love this chapter and I already had it written before she agreed to be my beta. SO yeah. But chapter 6, WDIC, it's all yours! :D Also, don't expect more long updates like this. I just had lots of time on my hands. XD OH YEAH one more thing. People might get confused as to why there are six chapters, but this is only called Chapter 5. Well, I have a very good answer for that. Chapter 1 was actually the Prologue. So chapter 2 was really Chapter 1. Geddit? :D Yeah, confusing.

**Disclaimer: **I have told you five times. NO I DO NOT OWN iCARLY. Is that clear? :D

Freddie POV

This is it. Now I can finally kiss the girl I love. I slowly laid my hand on her neck. Oh my God, it's so soft. I leaned forward, closing my eyes. She didn't resist.

We leaned closer and closer. Our lips are just millimeters apart.

"YOU CRAZY KIDS, GET A ROOM!" A tall, muscular man dressed in a doorman suit flung open the lobby doors.

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE! GO, SHOO!!"

Sam and I looked at him in fear and I grabbed her arm and we run. A minute later we stopped and see the apartment a few blocks away.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Sam." I hung my head. "Why don't you just go home now."

Her voice was equally as quiet. "Okay. See ya, Freddie."

"Oh, and Sam?"

She looks hopefully in my direction. I hesitate for a second.

"Sorry for trying to k-kiss you. I won't do it aga—" I'm cut off by a warm body hugging me.

"Don't say sorry, Freddie. Didn't you notice that I didn't pull away?" She grinned and skipped back to the apartment building.

I just gaped at her retreating figure.

Sam POV

Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod. Freddie was going to kiss me. He was going to kiss me. I quickly dodged the angry doorman (he was still standing at the lobby doors, waiting to shoo us away with a –what was that—a _broom_) and ran around the apartment building, humming and skipping the whole way.

Why was I so...giddy? I mean, the _dork_ tried to _kiss_ _me_. Shouldn't I be angry?

Apparently I wasn't.

I ran up the rickety metal staircase and flung open our apartment's door.

"Is that you, Janice?" My mother was crazy. Looney. Messed in the head. Did I mention crazy?

I rolled my eyes. "No, Mom, it's me. Sam."

"Whatever Janice, I don't like you playing games with me. Oh, and by the way, I had to put some boxes of things in your room, sorry for taking up so much space." I groaned and traipsed to my room. I groaned again.

My room was tiny to begin with. Now, my small closet was stuffed with boxes, all my outfits pushed to one side. One side of the floor was completely covered in huge, heavy looking boxes. Great.

I sighed and flopped backwards onto my bed, slipping my phone out of my pocket.

"_You've got mail!_" The airy, cool female voice informed me of my seventeen text messages. Ha, they were all from Freddie.

I started at Number One and read them quickly.

**hey sam it's me. i just wanted to say sorry for **

The text stopped there.

**sorry sam, it's me again. i meant to press backspace and i pressed send. stupid touch pads. anyways, i think we need to talk. about the kiss...or, almost-kiss. lol about the doorman. **

I grinned and quickly pressed "Reply."

**ya, we needa talk. let me just read the other messages....**

Pressing "Send," I scrolled up through the other messages. They were all pretty much "sam we need to talk" over and over until I got to one particular one...

**sam? are you there? please answer...**

I rolled my eyes. Typical Freddie to freak out if I don't text him back for fifteen minutes.

**okay. sam. call me, and hurry. i've gotta tell you something. it's really important. oh god sam, call me.**

My eyebrows creased and I started to worry. What's wrong? I continued reading.

**sam! GET OVER TO MY HOUSE NOW! stop reading this text and go!!!!**

I debated whether to read or immediately run to Freddie's house. I decided to read. Maybe he was just kidding with me?

**samantha! just get over here...oh god, i don't want to scare you...but carly's been in an accident. a car accident...**

My heart nearly stopped. Shaking, I dropped my phone. Then I leapt up, grabbed it again, shoved on my sneakers, and ran out the door.

I ran as fast as I could to Freddie's apartment. I ran in the lobby—

"GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!!!" (I literally ignored Lewbert)

--and ran up the stairs. Running, running, running.

Panting hard, I banged on Freddie's door. His mother swung it open.

"Oh God, Sam, are you alright?!" She pulled me into a hug. I was confused for a second, then sort of appreciated the motherly attention. Then I realized it was Freddie's crazy mom and pulled away.

"Mrs. Benson, what's wrong with Carly? Where is she? I need to see her _now_!"

The woman blinked back tears. "She was in a car accident with Spencer. He's okay, but Carly's at the hospital right now." I took a shaky breath.

"Where's Freddie?"

"He's at Carly's, packing a few clothes for Spencer. He's going to stay at the hospital with Carly, but Freddie and I aren't allowed to stay there. So hurry, Sam, come on." I nodded and ran out of the apartment, and pushed open Carly's door, hitting Freddie in the nose.

"Oh...er, sorry."

He rubbed it. "That's 'k." He half-heartedly smiled at me and handed me a pink bag. "Here are some of Carly's clothes. I took the liberty of packing a few." **(A/N: For now, we'll ignore the disgusting-ness of Freddie going through Carly's clothes and undergarments...) **

I nodded and we both ran down the stairs, following Mrs. Benson.

Packing ourselves into the tiny car, the crazy lady revved the engine and sped off to the hospital. Apparently her "safety at all times" rules for the car didn't apply here.

We arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. We probably looked odd: a crazy woman running in with two teenagers holding duffel bags. The lady at the counter smiled at us.

"Welcome to the Seattle Hospital for Chil—"

"Where is Carly Shay's hospital room, please?" Mrs. Benson interrupted the nurse.

"Oh...well, let me check." God, could that woman type any _slower_? I tapped impatiently on the desk while Freddie just looked at the ground, his eyes glassed over.

"Okay, ma'am, a Miss Carly Shay was just admitted into the ER, so I'm afraid you can't see her right now," the woman grimaced. "I'm sorry, but she's in pretty bad shape."

I sunk to the ground, about the collapse in tears. Carly was just fine a couple hours ago! Why did she have to be in a car crash?!

I felt a strong arm gently pull me up into a hug. The smell was so comforting that I just sunk into the person's arms, not caring anymore.

Freddie gently stroked my hair as we went to sit down in the waiting room chairs. "It's going to be okay, Sam. It's going to be okay." I nodded, not able to talk.

* * *

A pretty nurse walked in the small room two hours later. She spoke with a sweet accent. **(A/N: Imagine Sonya's voice, Sam's personal chef, from iPromote Techfoots.) **

"Are...Marissa Benson, Fredward Benson, and Samantha Puckett here?"The three of us stood up and quickly followed the nurse.

Freddie POV

I was not prepared to see what I actually _did_ see.

Sweet Carly seemed pale and tiny as she lay on the hospital bed. There were cuts and bruises on her face and hands, as her legs and arms were either wrapped up or in a cast. Sam started to whine softly and covered her eyes with her hands, not being able to bear to see her best friend like this. I patted her back and walked over to Carly. I touched her hand gently, then slowly took it into my own. I bent down and kissed it softly.

"Get better soon, Carls." I sighed and stood up. I love Carly very much, _but_ in a sisterly way. She's like the sibling I never had. I blinked hard to keep from tearing up. My mother walked over to Carly and kissed her forehead softly, whispering a few words I couldn't pick up. Sam would not walk over to her. She was too upset. Even if I tried to lead her over just to touch Carly, she would wail softly and pull back. I understood, this was too hard for her. I just swung my arm around her waist and led her out of the room.

Sam clung to me all day; she would not let go of me. Every time I tried to move she would whimper or moan. I tried to go to the bathroom once. That was kind of hard.

We stayed in that room for hours. All we had to look at were a few chewed-up magazines and the white-washed walls. Sam's eyes were glazed and she seemed to stare straight ahead, but at nothing. It was soon dark out, so I decided to get some sleep. I looked down. Sam was asleep, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe I could go lay down on those chairs over there...

I eyed the ripped leather of the seats as Sam poked me. I glanced down.

"Yeah?" I whispered; my mom was asleep.

"When will Carly get better?" Her voice was high and frightened. Sam seemed to recede into a child-like state. I was really worried for her.

"Soon, Sammy. Why don't you go back to sleep?" She nodded and closed her eyes again. I tried to stand up but she pulled me back down.

"Please don't go..." I smiled slightly in the darkness and sat back down. Sam pulled me onto my back and curled on top of me. I lay my hand on her back and we fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke to a bright, bouncy, golden-haired girl poking me. She giggled. It was like music.

"Get up, Freddie! Carly's way better!" I grinned and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah! The doctors say since she made it through the night she'll probably make a full recovery!"

"What? But how?"

"Just...come here."

I followed Sam as she jogged down the hallway. As I approached Carly's room, I heard laughter. Carly was awake and she didn't look as pale as she did before.

"Hey Carls!"

"Hi Freddie, good morning!"

"Morning. How are you?"

She grinned. "Much better."

I gestured to her. "So...what happened? Like, where did you break it and stuff?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I broke my left arm and leg because they got crushed. And I scraped up my right arm pretty badly. But my right leg's okay, and I'm feeling better."

I glanced at Spencer. "Seriously. This girl just had a major car accident yesterday. They weren't even sure if she was going to l-l-live. How can she just...poof, magically get better?"

He blinked at me. "I really don't know."

"Er...right. Wrong person to ask." I walked over to the doctor at the other side of the room and repeated my question.

"Actually, we do not know. Yesterday she was in terrible condition, but today she does seem much better. I bet it's because of the wonderful support she has from her friends." The lady smiled at us and went back to her work.

Carly looked at me as I walked up. "So, Freddie. Did your plan work? Are you and Sam 'in love' now?" She giggled.

Sam stared at me, jaw dropped.

"Your _plan_?" She said quietly. "You _planned _to have you and me fall in love?" She narrowed her eyes at me and started to walk away. "And to think I had started to like you." She swept from the room as I just stared where she had previously stood.

"Uh, Freddie, go after her!" Carly flicked her eyes from the door to me and back again. I shook myself alert and nodded.

Running out of the room, I saw Sam at the end of the hall, walking slowly with her arms folded.

"Sam...Sam, wait up!" She turned around, an unreadable look on her face. She put her weight on her right leg as she propped her other against the wall.

"Whaddya want, Benson?" I took a step back at her sharp tone.

"Benson. I haven't got all day."

"Okay, Sam, I'm sorry. Yes, I really wanted us to get together, because I really like you. I kind of planned the bet, but I swear, that's the only thing I planned. Carly helped me think of it. But apparently it didn't work. But I swear, everything that's happened since, I never planned any of it. I would never want Carly to get hurt. I would never want _you_ to get hurt." I stared into her eyes as she met mine.

"That was a confusing speech." She took a step closer to me.

"Yeah, I know." I took a step closer to her.

She walked forward until we were three inches from each other; I took pride in knowing I was had at least a good two inches on her. I looked down at her blue eyes and her hand crept into mine.

"You know, I really do like you, dork."

"Apparently my plan _did_ work out, after all." Her hand snapped from mine.

"No, no, Sam, I mean, it worked out unintentionally." I stopped and thought of a better word that wasn't so 'big' so Sam could understand what I meant. "I mean, it worked out when I didn't even try to make it work. Do you...er...get it?"

"No, but who cares." She grabbed the back of my neck pulled me close into a hug. "I really do like you dork, but no kissing yet." I chuckled and patted her back.

"If that's what you want." I hesitated. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She let go of me and stepped back.

"Benson. I said _take this slowly_. You are a dork. I am not. I have to get used to actually acting normal around you. For now, we're just friends. Sorry." She nodded slowly as she turned around and walked away.

Second time she broke my heart.

* * *

AW! Poor Freddie. LOL OMG I love this story. Sigh....okay, come on, another two reviews, LET'S GET THIS BABY ON THE ROAD!!

Adnama19


	7. The Email

**A/N**: My inspiration for this chapter was "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato, an amazing, heartfelt song. Look it up on YouTube. And also, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR FOUR REVIEWS!! Yay! Four whole reviews when I only asked for two. So keep reviewing, that makes me inspired to write! Also, if you recommend a song to me, (I really only get inspired by music) I will listen to it and maybe I can write a good chapter. So tell me a really good song for what you think should happen next.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own iCarly.

* * *

Sam POV

I just couldn't do it. I couldn't say yes. Not to him. Not now. It was too soon.

Yeah. I just rejected Freddie asking me to be his girlfriend. And you wanna know something I just realized?

Stupidest thing I've ever done.

Freddie POV

Sam said it. She doesn't want to be my girlfriend. This is it. It's over. Our friendship's over.

We drove home from the hospital silently. Sam looked out the window, watching the buildings flash by. My mom attempted to make conversation. Yeah, that didn't work.

"So, Freddie. You haven't had a tick bath in a long time. Are you sure you're not scratching anywhere?"

Silence. I just didn't want to answer her.

"So, Sam. Do you want to stop by the store and pick up some ham?"

Sam didn't answer either.

Oh crap, if Sam refuses ham, things are _bad_. Then Sam spoke up.

"Mrs. Benson, can you just drop me off here? I'll walk home." I peered outside. This was at least ten blocks away from her apartment complex.

"Why are you getting off here?" I touched Sam's arm gently. She quickly pulled away and stepped out of the car as it slowed down.

"To think," she said, without turning around. Then she was gone, long, curly blonde hair whipping behind her.

Sam POV

I really just had to get away. I couldn't stand being next to him. I couldn't stand being near his enticing eyes, his gorgeous smile. They would just suck me in and I would never be able to escape.

You know me. I _have_ to be in control. I can't just go letting some random dork woo me.

But Freddie's not a random dork. He's my dork.

Oh God, did I just say that out loud?

* * *

Freddie POV

I decided to write her an email. She was ignoring my texts, and I had left seventeen messages on her phone.

I knew she was there. She saw all the calls and texts but she was just avoiding me. And I know why. I scared her off. I took it way too fast. We were just getting used to being really good friends when I had to go and _screw_ it up. I sighed and walked over to my computer, laid my fingers on the keys, and stopped.

What to say? Do I make it all stuffy and apologetic? Do I pour my heart out? I shrugged and started typing.

**Dear Sammy,**

**Do you mind if I call you that? I'd really rather that than Sam. Because Sammy is such a pretty name.**

Oh gosh, what was that? I quickly deleted it.

**Dear Sam,**

**It's a nice day here. Sunny and warm**

Yeah, right. Talk about the weather. Way to be boring, _Benson_.

**Sam,**

I grinned. "Dear" is too...girlfriend-y. The last thing I want to do is make Sam hate me. I started again.

**Sam,**

**What happened in the hospital**

Okay. Good start. Now where do I go from here?

**Sam, **

**What happened in the hospital was not your fault. **

What?! No, no, no. It was never her fault. I don't want her to read this and then think that it was her fault, all because I suggested it.

**Sam,**

**What happened in the hospital...well, they were hard times, and you and I both needed a friend to be with.**

YES! That works, really well. I smiled and continued.

**That stupid sentence popped before I even thought of it. I'm sorry; you're right. It was bad timing and you were right to reject me. We're just friends, right?**

That question tore my heart out, put it back in, then tore it out again. I want to be _more_ then friends with Sam. I want to hug her, hold her, and be around her.

**Sam Puckett, you're an amazing friend. The best a guy could ask for. You and Carly are my greatest friends in the world; I just hope you know that. **

Oh yeah, this is a good email. Assure her she's my best friend.

**I didn't mean for this to happen. It hurts that you and I are so separated from each other. It hurts when you don't reply to my messages, when you don't reply to my calls. **

I laughed. Yup, guilt her into replying.

**We've known each other for ten years. We met in first grade. Do you remember that? You punched me for calling you mean, I retaliated, and we've been best friends ever since. Though I have gotten a lot dorkier. Do you notice I don't fight physically anymore? **

Well, the truth is I don't fight physically anymore because if I did, I could seriously hurt Sam. I've gotten pretty strong.

**That's because I don't want to hurt anyone. And I certainly don't want to hurt you. Please, Sammy, talk to me. We have to work this out.**

**Yours,**

**Freddie**

I debated removing the "Yours" and just putting plain old "Freddie." Yeah. I should probably do that. I read the message once over again, smiled, and pressed send.

"Freeeeedie-Bear!! Time for dinner sweetums!" I groaned.

"Coming, mom." I turned off my monitor and went to dinner.

Sam POV

The dweeb sent me an email. I wanted to delete it: quickly and sharply press "Delete" and not have to deal with whatever was in that email. But I knew that if I didn't reply in a day or so he would sent it again.

Dang nerd.

Sighing, I clicked on it.

**Sam,**

**What happened in the hospital...well, they were hard times, and you and I both needed a friend to be with. That stupid sentence popped before I even thought of it. I'm sorry; you're right. It was bad timing and you were right to reject me. We're just friends, right? Sam Puckett, you're an amazing friend. The best a guy could ask for. You and Carly are my greatest friends in the world; I just hope you know that. I didn't mean for this to happen. It hurts that you and I are so separated from each other. It hurts when you don't reply to my messages, when you don't reply to my calls. We've known each other for ten years. We met in first grade. Do you remember that? You punched me for calling you mean, I retaliated, and we've been best friends ever since. Though I have gotten a lot dorkier. Do you notice I don't fight physically anymore? That's because I don't want to hurt anyone. And I certainly don't want to hurt you. Please, Sammy, talk to me. We have to work this out.**

**Freddie**

I stared in shock at the email. Then I knew what I had to do.

I had to fix this.

* * *

A/N: Mkay, that was an okay chapter. Not too long. Sort of just a filler for time to pass, but near the end something important did happen. The email will be the turning point of the story.

But I'm no where near done yet. Don't worry. This might have 11 or 12 chapters, maybe.

Adnama19


	8. Friendship Problems

**A/N**: Fun chapter to write. God, I love Lewbert. XD You never tire of his rudeness. Okey dokey, thanks again to WDIC (Why Do I Care) for beta-ing this. She's the best! Do you like your little nickname, WDIC? :D By the way, everyone, as soon as I post one chapter, I start on another. So inspirations come from what YOU say to me. (Or from music, like I said in my last A/N. Haha.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own –checks- iCarly, Twinkies (lol), ham, feathers, or chimpanzees. –nods head for emphasis-

* * *

Sam POV

I had to fix this in more ways then one. I could tell I seriously hurt the dork, and I didn't want to ruin our frenemy friendship forever. I grabbed my PearPhone and texted Freddie.

**b ovr in a min. b ready 4 me.**

Ew. That sounded wrong. I didn't want to give the dweebwad the wrong impression, I just wanted to apologize.

Hah. Me, _apologize_. Has that ever happened before? Nope.

Get over it.

I ran all the way to his house. God, the cool air felt so good against my hot and sweaty neck. I was so nervous. I was _just_ going to apologize though. Just to say sorry and leave. Right?

Right.

Geez, Bushwell Plaza is so far away from my apartment when you run the whole way. I was panting hard as I walked into the lobby.

"EW! PERSON! GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!"

"Shut it, Lewbert." I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked past. He just thrust a Twinkie in my face, making an odd strangling noise. I raised an eyebrow and kept walking. I burst through Carly's door without knocking. As always.

"Hey Carly." I didn't look at her, though. My eyes were currently on one thing: the television showed a major sale on ham in a local deli.

"Oo! Burk's has a sale on ham. Carls, we've _got_ to go there today! Oh, speaking of ham, I'm actually visiting the dipwad, I just need some fuel before I go over there and burn out from lack of real food." She glanced up from her work on the computer.

"Oh, Sam, must you always eat our food?" I blinked at her.

"I must." I swung open the fridge and let out a scream.

"Carly, you are still frickin' out of ham!"

Freddie POV

I jumped as I heard the doorbell ring. Sighing, I clicked out of the iCarly website. I guess editing the Messin' With Lewbert segment will have to wait. The doorbell was pressed long and loud, twice. I groaned in frustration as I opened the door.

"What?!" I saw it was Sam. "Oh, hey." I opened the door father, gesturing for her to come in.

She walked awkwardly in, never really having been in my apartment before. She looked around. "It's nice. Nice apartment."

"Um...thanks." I stuffed my shaking, sweaty hands into my pocket. "So...er, wanna sit down?" I walked over to the couch and sat down. She nodded slightly and padded over, sitting a good two feet away from me.

"Freddie, listen. I came over here to apologize, but seriously, how many times have we done it? Like, five times. So how about no more apologies." She paused. "After this one." She took a deep breath and continued. "Freddork Benson, I am truly and completely sorry for acting like a jerk and a meanie." I gaped at her, but she wasn't finished. "It was out of line and I didn't realize I had so much power over your shriveled-up heart." My mouth snapped closed as I glared at her. "Oh, don't give me that look, Dorketta, I'm _trying_ to apologize. Anyways, sorry for being really cruel. We're still best friends, right?" She attempted a smile. I smiled back.

"Sam, yes, God yes, of course we're still best friends. We were never _not_ friends."

Yes. Yes. Yes! This happy, warm, tingly feeling had just crept over me. Sam felt sorry and I was sorry. We were both sorry. And now it's fixed. We're better. Maybe I can ask her out agai-

NO. No way. Note to self: never attempt to ask Sam out again while you still value your life.

"So. What happens now?" I sighed as I said this and glanced at her. She just shrugged.

"I dunno. Wanna get a smoothie?"

"Sure!" I stood up. She bounces up and nearly falls over. I catch her. Staring into her eyes, we both slowly smile. Then I realize how wrong this is when we're both just friends, so I help her stand up and clear my throat nervously.

"You 'k?"

"Yeah." She nodded for emphasis and we both walked, silent, out the door.

* * *

Sam POV

I sipped my Strawberry Patch as the Fredmeister sucked down his Coconut Concoction. He was laughing at some joke he made, and even I chuckled a little. It was great, just us, two buds, hanging out on a nice and sunny day.

"Halloween's coming up soon. What are you going as?" Freddie sipped his drink as he looked at me.

"I don't even know if I'll dress up at all. Maybe like, a hobo or something." I turned to Freddie and put my arm out to stop him from walking. "Did you _know_ that they can't afford cable?!"

He gazed at me, confused. "Okay. Well, that's...er...sad. For them. I guess...?" We decided to window-shop as we walked past some nerd herd. Freddie stopped and peered into the crowd**. **

"What's the big deal here, Fredd-o?"

"I dunno. I'll be right back." He melted into the crowd as I stood there, in the bright sunlight, slurping the last of my smoothie.

Mmmm...that was good. I throw my cup into a garbage can. Oh yeah! She shoots, she scores.

Freddie crawls back through the nerds. "There's a really cool new piece of Pear technology out."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"A newer version of the PearPhone." Oh yeah, I remember that. When I was on Freddie's 'date' I was wondering if I could woo him into buying me it. I wonder if it will still work, under terms of friendship, of course.

"Hey. Freddie, my bud, my pal. Would you spare me, say...four?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Four...what?"

"Four...hundred dollars?"

He scoffed and walked away, leaving the nerd huddle behind, and me also. I ran to catch up.

"Please? I really need a new phone! Look, this one's all messed up and cracked!" It was true. The so-called 'indestructible' PearPhones weren't so indestructible after all. Smashing it with a hammer, having a two-ton truck run over it, and dropping it in the pool have caused it lots of damage. I pouted and folded my arms.

Freddie ignored me. How does he do it? I might not be hot, but that 'pout-y face' look worked for any girl. I groaned angrily and stomped after Freddie, who had started walking faster.

"So. Freddie. Where are you going?" He looked at me then shrugged.

"I dunno. Your house?"

HELLO. Red flags! That's a no-no. No my house. No way.

"Er...sorry. It's...too messy. Yeah. To messy right now." He shrugged easily.

"I don't mind. I may have grown up clean, doesn't mean I can't handle it."  
"No, Freddie, seriously. You can't come to my house." He looked a little hurt, then wiped the look off and stuck out his lip.

"Pwease, Sammy?"

I cringed and looked away. "Never make that face again, are we clear?"

We had now arrived at my "apartment." Remember? I was just pretending. I can't let Freddie know I live in a dump, or as about as close you can get to living in one.

He smiled. "I had a nice time."

"Yeah, me too."

"This 'friends' thing is going to work out great."

I giggled. "Yeah, just great. You can also buy me expensive, phone-shaped presents even as friends, you know." I smirked. He just rolled his eyes.

Then he stopped and met my eyes. His shoulders drooped and he seemed to just be entranced by my blue orbs. Likewise, I was lost in his chocolate eyes. We both involuntarily moved forward, getting closer to each other. He snakes one arm up to my side and rests it gently there. We lean forward, and the next thing we know...

We're kissing.

* * *

**A/N**: -squeals- HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?! HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?! Finally, the Seddie kiss I kept putting off!! So what happens next? -takes fortune-teller woman pose- The next chapter will tell all.

Don't forget to review, the plot bunnies get angry when you don't.

CIAO!!!!

Adnama19

P.S. I bet the way I was totally hinting it and foreshadowing it that you thought the kiss would be at the apartment. Well you were wrong! :D That's called a red herring. Trying to distract you by making you THINK you're all cool and picking up hints, but really, you're just picking up a red herring and the kiss, in this example, happens later on in a different setting. :D Wow that was a long sentence.

P.P.S. The scene continues into the next chapter. Don't worry, it's not over yet.


	9. Kissing, iCarly, and More

**A/N**: Okey dokey. Chappie 7/8!! Isn't this chapter thing so confusing? In numbers, it's chapter 8. In actual chapters, it's chapter 7. Isn't that awesome? Lol. Okay, here you go. Please, review, I really need it to write chapter 8/9! XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own iCarly. I _do_ own this plot and all of this writing. So no stealing. I'll sue you for a million bucks if you do. Then I'll go spend it all on a talking pony. Ciao!

* * *

Sam POV

The moment I came in contact with his lips felt like a lightning bolt. I saw fireworks in my head and my body felt like a million electric currents were going through it. His lips were ultra-soft and oh-so-smooth. It was just a simple kiss. We weren't 'making out,' just a simple little kiss that felt like numerous nuclear bombs were repeatedly going off in my body. Yeah. That kind.

He pulled away after only five seconds. My lips felt strangely cold as his warm ones detached from mine.

_Then_ I realized what I had done.

"Sheesh, Freddie, now this changes _everything_." I sighed in surrender. He grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. But I know you liked it. You didn't pull away."

I hesitated for a second. If I said I liked it, would the dork think I liked _him_? Well, duh, of course I like him. I have liked him for a long time. But will he try to ask me out again? Heck, that can't be any worse then kissing the dang boy, for God's sake.

Poor Freddie's grin started to drop when I didn't answer him. You see, I was rather pre-occupied on wondering what I _should_ answer. I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Yup, dork, I like you."

He smiled. "I like you too, Sam." Then he paused. "This kind of ruins the whole 'friendship thing,' doesn't it?"

I threw my hands in the air. "Now you get it!"

* * *

After saying bye to the dweebette, I ran up to my luxury suite (note the sarcasm) and hurriedly packed my things. My mom was taking a trip for two weeks and leaving me behind, so I was going to stay at Carly's. Thankfully. Last time she left to 'visit my relatives'(I know for a fact that she _really_ goes to Las Vegas and gambles away her life savings, but not that we had any to start with) she just left at one in the morning, while I was still sleeping. I awoke to find her gone, not even a note. I was only nine at the time, and I didn't know the streets well enough to go to Carly's. So I barely survived. Luckily there were two chunks of ham in the fridge. Though, they only lasted me two days. Haha.

Anyways, back to packing. Throwing my black backpack over my shoulder, I shoved my phone in my pocket, a pack of gum in the outside zipper of the backpack, and started to walk to Carly's.

The cold was excruciating. What was with Seattle weather this week? One day it's freezing cold, another day it's burning hot. Gosh. I zipped up my thin jacket as I hunched my shoulders against the wind. Too bad the nub isn't here to wrap his arms around me to keep out the cold.

Oh my God. Did I just say that? No. That's not true.

Haha.

Haha..

Haha...?

Jeez. This is SO confusing. Do I like the dork, or not? Do I hate him? Do I like him? Ugh. I give up on feelings. No more for me. That's it, I'm done.

* * *

Freddie POV

"Freddie! Hurry up!" Carly frantically called my name. She picked up her crutches (remember? She had that...car accident) and hopped over to the bathroom door and banged on it. We had less then thirty seconds before the next iCarly started, and I was still in the bathroom.

"Yo, DORKWAD! Get in here!" Sam was screeching, but her voice was a little muffled. Probably was eating ham.

I zipped up my pants as I step-hopped back to the studio. I was just buttoning them as I hopped in.

"Uh, oh God, Freddie, T-M-I." Sam squinted her eyes and looked away.

I gave her a sneer and grabbed the camera, then got ready to start the countdown.

"Okay, we're live in five, four, three, two..."

"I'm Carly." Sam said.

"And I'm Sam." Carly said. The two girls look at each other in confusion.

"Wait, are you Carly? No, I'm Sam. Or am I Carly?"

"I'm Sam. I wanna be Sam!"

"But _I_ want to be Sam."

"Okay. Then I'll be Carly." The real Carly grinned.

Sam POV (**A/N: sorry for switching right in the middle suddenly, but it NEEDS to be in Sam's POV)**

"Good. Now that's cleared up, we've got lots of things planned tonight, including a..." I sighed. Only Carly's sweetness had made me do this. My voice had a monotonous tone as I mumbled the last few words. "Including a Tech Time segment with our dorkwad, Freddie."

"Sam, that was totally uncalled for," Freddie's whining voice said from behind the camera.

"Yeah, so's your existence."

"You know what, Sam?" He switched to the B-cam.

"Yeah, what, Freddork?" He started to walk forward to me.

"I'm tired of your crap. I won't take your insults any more." He was inches away from me.

"You know what, Freddie? I'm tired of _you_." Even closer.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Wow. Great comeback, Sam.

"I won't take it, I swear. You'd better stop insulting me. Or....or...."

"Or _what_, Freddork?"

"Or...well, I don't know, but just...OR!"

I mockingly tried to supply him with words. "Or...else?"

"Umm...YEAH!"

I nodded, still mocking. "Mmhmm. Okay. And why should I stop insulting you?"

"Because! I've had to go to _therapists_—"

"God, Freddie, do you know how dorky that sounds?"

"Umm...guys? The webcast?" Carly started to look frightened as our little argument continued.

I ignored her. Now the dork was a mere half an inch from my face.

"No, Sam, I really don't care how dorky it is! All I know is that you _ruin_ my life and I won't take it any longer! You just need to back off and stop antagonizing me. We're sixteen, for God's sake! You should have grown out of it!"

"Sam, Freddie! Seriously guys, stop fighting!" Carly tried again.

Then we both subconsciously did the only thing there is to stop a fight.

Care to guess?

We kissed.

Again.

* * *

**A/N**: -little squeal- Okay, how was that? Good? :D Yeah. I think I'll stop with the kissing thing. 'Cause it's happened twice in one chapter. UH-OH! Anyways, that was fun to write. Sam and Freddie fighting is always fun to write about. But I'm not that good at it...lol...Dan-the-Man is way better. WAY BETTER. Then any of us on FF will EVER be. Lol. So...peoples, is this story actually good? Because I've been reading others, and this one doesn't even compare to some of them. Should I keep writing? -Sad face-

Ciao...

Adnama19


	10. Dreaming

**A/N**: Fun chapter. Lol, writer's block is over! Yay! Okay, here is chapter 8/9. :D

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own iCarly. I also do not own any other brand names mentioned in this story.

* * *

Carly POV (**A/N**: First time in her POV. But, you know, of course it has to be in hers.)

My mouth dropped. Literally, to the floor. My two best friends were one second, fighting, the next...

Kissing?

Yeah, I don't believe it either. But after they didn't pull away from each other immediately, the truth dawned on me. They really were kissing. This wasn't a trick of the light.

Then I remembered that this was a...oh, I dunno..._live_ webcast. I hurriedly stepped in front of the camera, blocking the view of Sam and Freddie.

"Okay guys, we're taking a short little break here...while I sort some things out." I gave a winning smile to the camera and quickly showed a video of a baby eating soap. (God, the baby actually _liked_ it.)

Whipping around, I saw Sam and Freddie still...occupied.

"Er...guys? You wanna break apart? We've got our webcast to do." The two then jumped apart, cheeks burning. They avoided each other's eyes, staring at random items in the room. I sensed their embarrassment.

"Do you want to just stop the webcast and do it tomorrow or something?" Sam looked up and nodded gratefully. Freddie still avoided my eyes.

"Okay. Let me just tell everyone." The video had just ended so I stepped back in front of the camera. Sam and Freddie shied away, both sneaking towards the door and leaving, shutting it quietly.

"Okay everyone, something's come up. We'll continue the webcast tomorrow, sorry for the delay." I smiled and shut the camera off. Fingering Sam's remote, I stated quietly, "And we're clear..."

Goodness. This was so confusing. I thought Sam _hated_ Freddie? I thought Freddie _loathed_ Sam?

Weird. But they have been acting odd since Sam told the iCarly viewers that Freddie never kissed a girl, and then she went to aplog—

Oh my God. That's it. She kissed him when she went to apologize.

That's it.

* * *

Sam POV

Oh shit. Oh crap. Oh God. Oh frick.

Freddie and I kissed, again. I liked it. (But that DOES NOT mean I like the dork.)

BUT IT WAS IN FRONT OF A LIVE WEBCAST.

I'm going to kill Freddie. I will, I swear. He kissed me in front of everyone. Or did I kiss him?

Doesn't matter. All I know is that someone WILL pay for this. Even if it is the camera makers, that Pamaranic company. (**A/N**: ...play on Panasonic...)

OH CRAP.

Everyone's gonna tease me about kissing the dang boy. Oh well, at least those few stragglers who still ride Freddie about never kissing someone won't have anything to tease him about. That's about the _only_ good thing that came out of this.

Freddie POV

I groaned as I sunk into Carly's couch downstairs. Sam sat on the opposite side, stiff and silent. She stared straight ahead at the television, which was on a weather channel. The volume was turned off so I couldn't even find out if it would be cold or warm tomorrow.

Yeah, like that seriously matters right now. The only problem with tomorrow was that...well, I really don't know what's going to happen. I don't know what people's reactions will be—

"Oh...my...God. You and _Sam_? Really?" Spencer walked up next to me, holding his laptop, which consequently burst into flames. He groaned and grabbed a fire extinguisher. A moment later the fire was out, but Spencer looked glum.

"Fifth laptop I've had to buy today..." He started to walk away then turned back around, his usual gusto back. "ANYWAYS! You and Sam? Seriously?"

I cringed. "Please don't remind me of that scene." I glanced over at Sam, who gave no sign of hearing nor caring what Spencer and I were saying.

"Oh...okay. But..._really_. You and Sam." I rolled my eyes as he repeated our names over and over in wonder, slowly walking back with his smoking laptop to his room.

Carly hobbled down the stairs to join us a moment later. "Hey guys...what's up?" Her cheerful tone cleverly masked her curiosity. She threw her crutches on the ground as she sat between us. We both pushed ourselves as close to the edge of her couch as we could.

She attempted to keep smiling but gave up and just switched the TV channel to _Girly Cow_. Sam and I were starting to calm down when Carly's door was thrown open, my mother standing there looking as scary as ever.

"Fredward Benson, how _could_ you?! Kiss _Sam_?! Not Carly?" Carly looked embarrassed as she looked away. "Goodness, Freddie-bear!" Sam snickered and I threw her a look. She shut up right away.

"Mom, listen—"

"No, you listen, Freddiekins, you're coming with me so I can disinfect your face. Come on, mister!" She grabbed my ear and dragged me from Carly's.

Sam POV

I snorted as the dork was pulled away. I turned around to Carly, grinning, then I saw her expression, and my smile slid off my face. Her arms were folded and she gave me a questioning look.

"Spill."

I sighed. This was going to be hard.

"Okay...things happened. The end." I grinned and stood up. "Now I've got to go, so see ya Carls." I started to walk away, and then I felt a hand grab me. I groaned.

"Seriously, Carly, I have to go—"

"No, Sam. Not until you explain to me why you were kissing Freddie in the middle of our _webcast_."

I laughed nervously. "Umm...I got...bored?"

She blinked. "Bored? So whenever you get bored you'll randomly make-out with our tech producer. Is that it?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to make my voice convincing. "No!" I held it out but my voice trailed off uncertainly. I sighed and leaned back into the couch. "I dunno what really happened. It just..._happened_. I don't know why or how."

"Well, one thing's obvious. Both of you liked it." She stated that matter-of-factly, smirking.

I threw her a look. "I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Sam—"

"Did not. Did not. Did not."

"Sam!"

"Did NOT! I did not like it."

"Sam..."

"OKAY, FINE, CARLY, I LIKED IT!" I gasped and snapped my jaw shut.

She giggled. "I know you did. Now, how was it?"

I glared at her. "Don't make me think any more about it. And like I said, I liked it. Anyways, can we watch like, _Girly Cow_ or whatever?"

She shrugged. "Sure." Sneaking a glance over at me, she smirked again. "So, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

I made a sound of exasperation and she just laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'm stopping!"

"Finally. Thank you."

We were quiet for a few minutes as we watched the newest episode of _Girly Cow_. It was rather boring and I dozed off, starting to dream. (**A/N**: The following is Sam's dream, not reality. But, she doesn't know it's a dream.)

"Hey babe!" Freddie walked through Carly's door, slamming it shut. He swooped down and kissed me gently, then grinned at Carly. "Hey Carls, what's up?"

"Nothing much. How are you two loooooovebirds doing?" She drew out the 'love' in 'lovebirds' as she rolled her eyes playfully at us.

"Great, how are you?"

"Awesome! Are you and Sam still going on your date tonight?"

"Of course we are, aren't we, sweetheart?" He smiled at me.

My mouth was literally on the floor during this whole conversation.

"Sam?"

"Baby? What's wrong?" Freddie sat down beside me and took my hand. "You okay? You look kind of shocked."

I struggled for words. "I...umm...I'm fine...-ish...yeah...fine-ish..." The two stared at me, not convinced.

"Sam, you wanna a drink of water or something?"

"No...I'm fine."

Freddie made a weird cooing sound (kind of scary...) and pulled me close into a hug. I patted his back awkwardly and then pulled away quickly.

"Umm...isn't this kind of awkward? I mean, Freddie, you're acting like nothing happened on the webcast today!"

He gave me a confused look. "What? Nothing happened. I mean, you and I bickered for a moment, like all good couples do, then we kissed and made up."

"Yeah, in front of about four million people, dorkwad!"

"Sammie? Why did you just call me dorkwad?" Freddie gave me an extreme look of sadness.

"Seriously! Oh my God, what has gotten into you two? You're acting totally weird!"

Carly and Freddie stood up, utterly confused.

"No, Sam what's wrong with _you_? You're acting seriously crazy right now!"

"Yeah, babe, what's wrong?"

"Okay, one, Freddork, stop calling me 'babe' and 'sweetie' and 'baby'. It's getting really annoying. And Carly. Why are _you_ acting totally normal and not all giggly like you were a minute ago?" I took a few steps backwards. "Okay, why don't you two just take a nice nap. I need to go home. Umm...bye." I turned around to open the door, to find nothing was there. It was just...white. Okay, I was getting really freaked out right now. I whipped back around to Freddie and Carly, to find they weren't there. It was just all white. I was standing in whiteness.

Weird.

Then I noticed a fridge a little ways away. I grinned and ran over. Swinging it open, I reached in for some ham, to find there wasn't any. I groaned and slammed it shut.

"Sam. Sam! SAM! Wake up!" I looked around for the source of the voice. "Sam! You're sleepwalking! Sam, stop! No! God, Sam, you just broke our plate! No—Sam—stop!! Sam! No, don't move forward—NO! Sam! Aw man, that was our _good_ bowl!" I shook myself, pinched myself, and then just closed my eyes. I opened them to see I was back in Carly's kitchen, a smashed plate and large bowl on the ground, and Carly standing over me. I looked around and realized I was lying on the ground. She pulled me to a standing position.

"Sam. You were sleepwalking. You broke our plate and bowl."

I cringed. "Sorry, Carls."

She sighed. "That's alright; I'll clean it up later. For now, let's just watch the rest of the episode." She led me back to the couch, and we flopped down, Carly switching the show back on.

"Oh, and Carls?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still out of ham."

* * *

**A/N**: YAY!! Writer's block is OVER!! Over! Over!! Hope you liked this chapter. This story is NOT done yet. Yeah, Sam and Freddie have shared two kisses, but what will they face at school in the morning? Will they get together? Just wait for the next chapter! Please review; it's the ONLY way I'll update. Three more reviews for the next chapter. More then that will get me to update faster! And thanks SO much to all my reviewers:

Seddiefan16: You're really sweet! Thanks for the awesome review!

AwkwardSquirrel: You're my idol. My IDOL. Have I told you that enough times? Lol. But seriously, I love when you review. Makes my day, and makes me wanna update even faster.

Toughgirl13: Lol you made me laugh! Thanks for the nice review!

Xbxspac3: Lol, I killed you AGAIN?! Sweet. :D

SunnyRose: Thanks SO much for the SUPER NICE review!!

Singersam: Lol, I will update as soon as I can!

iLoveSeddie97: You're super awesome. Love the review. Keep reading, please!!!

If I forgot anyone else, I'm super super sorry. But you all deserve this!! *claps hands* You people are awesome. Keep reading and reviewing please!

Ciao!

Adnama19


	11. School, Oh Joy!

A/N: Okay, so I was surfing the web, when it all of a sudden crashed. I tried to fix it to no avail. SO even though I already wrote chappie 9 today, I decided to go ahead and write chapter 10. So you're lucky. You'll be getting this tomorrow probably, way ahead of when I planned to have it out. So yeah. Hope ya like it, I was giggling through the first few paragraphs.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything having to do with iCarly. But Dan, you're welcome to use my plot. As long as I get to guest-star in the episode as some random person in the school or whatever, and as long as I get full say in every change you make. And I have to meet every single member of the cast. And I have to get a million dollars. And a convertible. And a life-time membership to Club Nathan. Mwahaha.

* * *

Freddie POV

Slowly, I swung my backpack over my shoulder. I ran a comb through my hair one more time, and glanced in the mirror. I looked like _crap_. I didn't sleep at all last night. I was too nervous for school. Seriously. Sam and I have a reputation. We supposedly _hated_ each other and then we _kissed_ on frickin' iCarly.

"Freddie-yumyum! Come here, lovey! The bus will leave soon!" I groaned and walked downstairs to my mother. She kissed me all over (literally...on my forehead, both cheeks, hands...) and then walked me to Carly's door.

"Have a great school day, sweetheart. Use lots of soap and hand sanitizer. Make sure you don't go _near_ Sam today, you don't want to get her germies! Listen to the teachers, they know lots of things, baby-love. I love you very much, Freddums." She kissed me one more time and hugged me.

"Okay, bye, see ya mom." She pouted until I said I loved her too, and then she walked back inside. Finally.

I opened Carly's door and saw Sam—OH SHIT WAS SHE _CHANGING_?!?

Ohshitohshitohshit. I snapped my eyes shut and whipped around.

"Oh my GOD, FREDDORK! OH MY GOD!"

"Sam! What the heck are you doing changing in the _living room_?!"

"Carly was in her bathroom. Spencer was in his. I thought I locked the frickin' door!"

"Well you apparently _didn't_." The thing I was worried about...is Sam was fully UN-clothed when I walked in...see where I'm going? Yeah. Scarred for life. Ugh. Well, I would've been scarred if it was like, my _mom_ or _Spencer_ or something. I mean, I don't mind seeing Sam--

Okay, _so_ not going there.

After about a minute of hearing rustles of clothing and Sam swearing softly, I heard footsteps behind me and felt a hard flick on my head.

"Hey!" I turned around, glaring at her.

"That wasn't even the _beginning_ of the payback, Fredd-o. You jerk. You rude and nasty and perverted _jerk_. You frickin' walked in on me changing. Ugh. You're such a pervert."

"I am not! I had no idea you were getting dressed! Seriously! Who gets dressed in the living room?"

"Uh, I do?" She rolled her eyes as if this was obvious, and, walking over to the back of the room, threw her pajamas into the washing machine. (**A/N**: I could've sworn I saw a washing/drying machine in an episode...something to do with a giant piece of bread made of butter.)

"Whatever, I'll get you back sometime. For now, we've gotta go to school." She took a deep breath. "Cover your ears, dorkwad, if you don't want your eardrums busted." I obliged and quickly stuffed my fingers into my ears.

"Car-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Holy shit, I could literally feel the apartment shaking from the power in Sam's voice. I removed my fingers, only to have her smirk.

"Ya know, I wouldn't've done that if I were you." She gave me no time to react before—"CAR-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!! TIME FOR SCHOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Ow, shit, that hurt Sam!" Yeah, she probably busted up my eardrums.

A second later my mom ran into Carly's apartment.

"Freddie-bear!! Are you _alright_?! I heard screaming!"

"I'm fine, mom."

Sam snorted. " 'Freddie-bear'? She calls you 'Freddie-bear'?"

My mother glared at Sam. "Oh, it's _you_. Disgusting filth. You kissed my so—"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence, as I lept at her, teeth bared and snarling...almost like a dog. Weird.

Anyways, back to me attacking my mother.

She screamed as she was thrown back onto the couch.

I literally hissed through my teeth. "Don't-ever-call-Sam-disgusting-filth-AGAIN!" My mother looked in shock at me.

Wow, that was random. My mother ran in and I attacked her.

"Freddie, get off of me." She raised her eyebrow at Sam then looked at me. "Get off."

"Not until you apologize." I stood my ground, still pinning her down.

"What? Freddie-bear, get off of me, please."

"Mom. You were extremely rude to Sam and you better apologize right now."

"Fredward James! I will not tolerate this disrespectfulness I'm getting from you, young man. You're grounded. Seven weeks." (Yeah, when she grounds me, she goes all out.)

I shrugged. I don't care right now. I just want to get this little ordeal over with so I can go to school.

"Just apologize."

"Fine. Sorry, Samantha, for calling you disgusting filth."

I let go of my mother's arms and stood up. Sam rolled her eyes. "I accept your most humble apology." With that she swept up the stairs, pouting, her dress bouncing with each step.

Wait, dress?

Just a second ago Sam was in jeans and a t-shirt.

Great. Dreaming, again.

I shook my head and blinked furiously a few times. Sam was standing in front of me, glaring at my mother.

"Don't call me disgusting filth, you mean old lady."

Oh, I get it. My dream is what would have happened if, I dunno, I didn't value my _social life_ and stood up for Sam. Social life, you ask?

Let's just say I would have been grounded for seven years if I did anything remotely like that.

Anyways.

"Mom, don't call Sam 'disgusting filth.'" Sam swung her head around to gape at me. _Yeah, I stood up for you,_ I mentally communicate to Sam. She just blinks in amazement, then turns back to my mother, who speaks in a demeaning tone.

"Freddie, I cannot believe you 'hang around' this girl. She is vulgar and rude, and has no respect for adults." I nodded.

"I know. But that's just Sam. Now please, just apologize."

She sighed. "I am one for apologizing...alright Sam, I'm sorry for calling you filth. I was a little caught up with you and Freddie...k-k-k-kissing..." She gulped out the word. Letting her breath out quickly, she briskly turned around.

"I have to go now, Freddums. See you this afternoon!" And she cheerily waved at me as if the previous scene had not happened.

Sam POV

Mean old crazy lady. I didn't do anything wrong, Freddie made the first move. Didn't he? Or did I—yeah, not getting into that mental argument with myself again.

Anyways, the dork stood up for me. He stood up for _me_. Maybe he does really care. Do I care about him? Maybe. Don't ask yet. Too many feelings. Will get back to you later.

Whoop-dee-doo. School time. Spencer drops us off at the curb. Carly climbs out first. Then Freddie. Then me. I glanced up to see...

The whole frickin' school staring and pointing at Freddie and me, and no doubt whispering to their little brat friends about us.

_Oh, that's Sam and Freddie! They kissed on iCarly..._

_O-M-G! It's Sam and Freddie! I hear they're going out secretly..._

_Look, that's the dork with the bully. They KISSED, can you believe that?..._

I sneer at anyone I pass, and they shrink back in fear. Freddie, so far, hasn't been teased yet. Probably 'cause I'm some sort of bodyguard.  
Then a daring group of tenth graders came up, making kissy faces. Oh crap, the same ones who teased Freddie about not kissing anyone before this whole episode.

"Oh, look—it's the lover boy who kissed the bully!" They jeered and snorted and cackled until I walked in front of Freddie, arms folded, glaring.

I was a good two feet shorter then most of them, but they feared me. A lot.

Wanna know how I know that for a fact? Hmm?

Hey, does running away screaming like little girls sound like a hard, solid fact?

Yeah, it does to me.

Well, I didn't just scare them with my looks. (Though that pretty much words with everyone else.) I punched their 'leader', who fell to the ground with a bloody nose.

_Then_ they ran away screaming like little girls.

Haha, score one for Sam.

Freddie half-smiled at me gratefully, and we all made our separate ways to our locker. Carly and I turned left immediately, while Freddie had to walk the whole length of the school.

Without me there, he was getting tortured out there. I growled in annoyance. Hey, I owed it to the dork, 'cause he stood up to his _mom_ for me. I told Carly I would be right back, and marching determinedly forward, I pushed through the crowd of people. Freddie was being laughed at and called names, while just trying to stuff his books into locker.

"Hey, lover-boy, where's your little _girlfriend_?" One particular sixth-grader sneered at Freddie. I walked quickly over, and growled at the kid.

"Right here, brat."

The puny munchkin slowly raised his frightened eyes to mine.

"Oh...oh, hello there, Sam. Your Sam-ness. Sam-god." He preformed a half-bow and then ducked into the crowd, escaping from my clutches.

Stupid mini people.

I then took a step back and glared at the rest of the crowd.

"Anyone _else_ gonna tease Freddie? Or do I have to beat you all up?"

The crowd quickly dispersed, leaving me and Freddie alone. He sighed.

"How _do_ you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make all those kids frightened of you!"

"Practice, dear Fredd-o, practice." I grinned and walked back to my locker.

* * *

A/N: There ya go. Chapter 10. Here you are. Review. Like I said, plot bunnies get angry if you don't. You don't want to anger plot bunnies. Plot bunnies have teeth. Claws.

Teeth...claws...bad...ouch.

So review.

Ciao!!

Adnama19

Update: Oh my God. Huge scare. This is after I sent this to my beta to review. She sent the file back, and I merged it with Chapter 10 in the Word file. Then I realized I had replaced my chapter 10...with my chapter 9. Somehow we communicated wrong and I lost my chapter 10. I was freaking out, I was having a PANIC ATTACK. That's how hard I was working on this chapter. Anyways, we got it figured out. Thankfully, she had Chapter 10 also saved on her computer. Thank you SO MUCH, Elaine! (My beta is: Why Do I Care) You rock, big time.

Shout-Outs: (I will be doing these regularily! So please review if you want a shout-out! You will get popular!! Did you know that thousands of people have read this story so far!? Yah!! Anyways, please leave a valid review though. :D)

Pam: I know you're not a user, but thanks so much!

Toughgirl13: Thank you SO MUCH! I love reading your reviews. They make me LOL.

iLoveSeddie97: Dear biggest fan...YOU ROCK!!! (This super sweet girl just recently informed me she's my biggest fan...awww!! LUV YOU iLOVESEDDIE97!!)

Seddiefan16: Thanks so much for the sweet review!!

AwkwardSquirrel: Oh, why thank you!! And thanks for reading. Also, please update some more of your stories! Me loooooooooves them. -drools- (lol XD)

Once again, you guys rock. Thank you SO MUCH! From the bottom of my heart!


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey peoples,

For the next chapter, I'm gonna have the iCarly watchers' reviews on the webcast where Sam and Freddie kissed. I was wondering if any of you would like to care to pretend to "be" them and send me a PM, saying the comment you would like me to put, and I would also put your username that you use on .

Wow that was confusing. Bottom line is, do you want to be in the next chapter?

Send me your name and comment over PM. I'll include it in the next chapter, saying that's what the commenters left.

You like? I dunno.

Adnama19


	13. Randomness

**A/N**: LOL. I like this chapter. Kinda random, written at 3 in the morning. Yeah...

**Disclaimer**: No, I do NOT own iCarly. Shoot, no witty comments to put here. Oh well.

* * *

Freddie POV

School ended, thankfully. We filed out, Sam in the lead, Carly flanking me from behind. I felt like some sort of royalty. Everyone was staring at me, wide-eyed, while two people were escorting me out.

Hmm, I sort of like it.

Anyways.

Spencer picks us up and drives us home.

OH WOW! My gosh. I just remembered. I haven't even _checked_ the iCarly website since..._that_ happened. Oh boy.

I slowly walk over to Carly's computer. (We're at her house right now.)

I slowly open the iCarly website.

I slowly scroll down to the comments.

Oh my God.

First comment, by a...I squinted at the screen. By an "AwkwardSquirrel."

_Holy Jesus Christ on a biscuit. Was that staged????? I mean, Sam?? And  
FREDDIE????? ...Uh, wow._

Well that can't be good. I keep scrolling, reading the next one.

_FINALLY, it took you guys waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to long! Aw __first kisses__ are out  
of the way 2! Just too cute! GO SEDDIE! Freddie you so don't love Carly! You  
like Sam.  
I'm Outtie!  
unicornsrock5_

Took way too _long_?! Weird. And I agreed with her...first kisses are too cute...and I don't love Carly.

_Yay! Seddie kisses! About time!!!_

By a..."HookedOnAvatar101." Okay. What was with this Seddie that people kept mentioning? I quickly opened ZapLook search and typed in "seddie icarly," the 'icarly' just for good measure.

Wow. Lots of websites popped up. Over...thirteen thousands hits. God.

I click on the first one. A website devoted entirely to Seddie...entirely to Sam and me. That's kind of...scary. Kind of stalkerish. Well, at least I get it now. 'Seddie' is our couple name.

I decided to look at it later, clicking back to the iCarly comments. Next comment, a Miss "HarryPotterFanGirlForever." I scowled at her nickname. It should've been "iCarlyFanGirlForever." I rolled my eyes and kept reading the comment.

_Whoa, are Sam and Freddie together now? I knew it would happen  
sooner or later._

She knew it would happen sooner or later? Okay then. Next up, "iLoveSeddie97."

_Oh my gosh! I knew it would finally happen! I mean, check out  
the screename :). I totally think you guys are adorable together! I mean the  
fighting to kissing its so Seddie! You obviously fight to hide your true  
feelings...aww...but then you know, hormones you couldn't hide it any  
longer...;]. I KNEW ITT -dances like a idiot-_

Wow. Someone devoted their _screen name_ to Sam and me? Okay, now that's seriously stalkerish. Haha...we fight to hide our feelings. Sure. I don't even know if Sam _has_ any feelings.

Carly walked in a moment later.

"Um, hey Freddie...whatcha doing in my living room?" She cocked her eyebrow and gestured around.

"I'm looking at the iCarly website comments."

Realization dawned on her. "Oh...about—you know. But you still haven't answered my question..."

"Oh, my mom's cleaning my room." She looked confused and walked over to me.

"Er...shouldn't _you_, the sixteen-year-old, be cleaning your own room?"

"Yeah, but she's worried that I'll inhale dust mites and die or whatever." I shrugged, not caring, and turned back to the site. Similar comments were posted, and I just clicked out of the webpage.

"Well, they're pretty much all 'Yay Seddie' or 'finally Seddie!' and weird comments like that." I used my high-girlish voice for voicing the comments, and Carly stared at me, fear on her face.

"Please, never make that face or use that voice again."

I smirked. "Agreed. So, where's Sam? Wouldn't she be here, considering you are here? And there's food here?"

Carly laughed. "Yeah, she's actually downstairs beating up Lewbert."

"Er—"

"Yeah, dunno why," she interrupted.

"Ah."

"Yo, wassup my peeps?" Sam barged into the room, slamming the door shut, her hair messy and tangled, her cheeks flushed. Yeah, she was pounding Lewbert to a pulp.

"Nothing much. Just doin' my homework," Carly grinned, holding up her Algebra I homework.

"Oops, I'm bored." (**A/N**: Owe all credit to that BRILLIANT line to the writers...did anyone catch it on iGo Nuclear/iGo Green?) Sam walked over to me, a determined look on her face. I automatically cringed, then slipped off my seat to move, when Sam's small, warm hand grabbed my arm, turned me around, and...

"Carly will never love you," she stated solemnly, her blue eyes boring into mine.

I nearly chuckled out loud. Same old Sam, teasing me and my love life—

What? No, not love life. Carly is not my love life.

Oh shit. What is _wrong_? I like Sam, not Carly. Haha. Just reflexes, right?

...

Right?

I roll my eyes and glance at Carly. She giggled and smiled back at me. Wow, her hair's really pretty today—

Fredward James Benson! What the H-E-L-*?!? (**A/N**: I don't like to swear too much.)

LOOK AT SAM! LOOK AT HER BEAUTY—

But looooooooook at Carly...look at her chocolate eyes and shimmering hair—

But you love SAM, not Carly! Sam! The girl you _kissed_ like, three times! You've kissed her so many times you've almost lost count!

But Carly was your first love...your ONE, TRUE love. Don't you just love her—

No. You love Sam. Shut up, Voice #2.

Oh, gimme a burger and chuck it into the stream! (**A/N**: REUBEN LINE ALERT!) Be quiet, Voice #1, you know you love Carly, Freddie. You always have and always will.

Voice #2, I am hereby DELETING YOU!

That was me. I deleted Voice #2, the voice telling me to love Carly.

Yes, I have voices in my head. Is that a _problem_?

You would get them TOO if you have a micro-managing lunatic for a mother.

Gosh, sometimes you never learn.

Sam was staring at me with an odd expression.

"Erm...who's "Voice Number Two," Fredd-o?"

"What? Huh?" I looked wildly around. No _way_ did she hear me say that. Heck, I didn't even _say_ it! I said it in my head. Or did I?

"You just said, 'Voice Number Two, I am hereby deleting you.'"

Phew! She didn't hear me say anything else.

"Oh, nothing, just having a stupid argument."

She glanced around, apparently puzzled. "Uh...with who?"

Shit.

"Umm...with...Mark! I'm talking to him on I-M. Yeah!" I gestured to the computer screen, but it obviously didn't have an IM window up.

"Okay...sure..." Sam gave me a skeptical look and continued doing whatever she was doing—

Oh, come _on_! She was eating my textbook.

Okay, how is that even possible?!

Sam POV

Yum...textbook...

Did you know it is made out of recycled newspaper? And newspaper is made out of trees? And maple syrup comes from trees? I can actually taste the syrup in the paper. It's so good. Maybe I should have some pancakes with it too.

I pad over to the kitchen in my Spencer-socks (my awesome nickname for them) and pull out the Instant Pancake Mix. I dumped the whole package onto a pan, poured a glass of water on it, threw a whole egg in it, then stirred it all up.

I could hear the broken egg pieces swirling against the sides of the pan as I mixed it. It will definitely taste good, that's for sure! I start to grin as I flip the stove on. Maybe I can get Freddie to eat some.

They're done in thirty seconds. Duh, you dimwit, that's why they're called _instant_. Sheesh. I flop the whole pancake (I poured the whole container onto the pan...and it was a new package. So the pancake was a little big) onto my plate, shred some newspaper on top, and set a couple forks on the side.

Setting the plate down on the table, I grin at Carly's confused expression.

"Dig in, Carls!"

"Umm...no offense, Sam," Carly poked the pancake gently, which let out a low moan and a large, wet, egg bubble popped. She shuddered and leaned back. "I'm not that hungry...oh, but Freddie is!" She quickly pushed the plate to me again, and I handed it to Freddie.  
"Go ahead, Freddork."

He shrugged. He apparently didn't know that my mom never taught me how to cook—and no one was to ever eat my food. The kid with food poisoning that almost died from my cooking is living (barely) proof of that.

He picked up a fork, tore off a large piece, and stuck it into his mouth. His expression clouded as he bit down on the raw eggs and egg shells, newspaper bits, and dry balls of flour.

"Erm...crunchy. What makes it so," he swallowed, rather harshly, I might add, "What makes it so crunchy?"

My reply was simple and precise: "Egg shells."

He gagged and leapt up from his chair, ran over to the sink, and spit out the mouthful of food. He turned back around, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, wet pieces of newspaper and small egg shell pieces still stuck on it.

He sighed. "Why?"

I smirked then shrugged. "I was bored." Then I sat down and tore into my meal, eating my newspaper-laden and, crunchy-egg-shell pancake hungrily.

Freddie just shook his head slowly back and forth.

Yes, dear Fredd-o, you'll never understand me.

* * *

A/N: That chapter actually turned out okay. It was kind of funny, too. Gotta love Sam. XD Sorry I haven't been updating as much. It's gotten way crazier in life right now. I'll try to update this week, if not, feel free to send me a PM if I don't update by next week.

Shout-outs: (to my awesome reviewers!!)

Avatar Rikki: Why, thanks SO much! You're awesome!

Fanficfanatic: Thank you very much for the review. I'll take that into consideration. Hopefully this chapter was a little more...what can I say...descriptive?

Ciao!

Adnama19


	14. Author's Note, Again!

AH!!! Life is CRAZY right now! School...school...SCHOOL! Nothing but school. Gah.

Anyways. You see my story that I posted? Yeah, the one with thirteen chapters? The one I HAVEN'T continued? (Sorry about that, btw. *sheepish grin*)

Well I've got to end it _sometime_. So I need your help. Should I do:

1-2 more chappies

3-4 more chappies

5-6 more chappies

7 more chappies

That's as high as I'm going. More feedback will motivate me. I promise. Cross my heart. 

Thanks guys, for stickin' by...

Ciao,

Adnama


	15. Soggy Cereal and Mistakes

**A/N**: It's here! It's here! It's FINALLY HERE! iBet Sam, chapter 12!! YAY! Read, hurry, and review! This chapter might actually make sense. It is written at five in the afternoon, not three in the morning. :D But for some reason, my funny bone is broken. :( So it might not be so funny. Darn.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything in this chappie, 'cept for the plot and the writing itself. Nah, don't own Rice Crispies. No, don't own iCarly…don't own Seddie, don't own Sam…don't own Freddie…GOD, STOP! You're depressing me.

* * *

Freddie POV

I swirled my mushy cereal. Rice Crispies just aren't that good when they're soggy and practically melted. I sighed, setting down my spoon. My mother looked up at my sighing.

"Freddie, sweetums, it's nearly time for school. Are you okay? Are you sick?" I shrugged and sighed again. An extreme look of horror crossed her face and she ran to her bedroom. She came back moments later with the Gigantic Orange Rolling Box of Doom. She pulled out lethal looking objects, and stuck them into my arms and leg and whatnot. Then she started patting my back and chest, for some odd reason.

"Mom, no, I'm fine—ah! Leave me alone!" Then she was rubbing her hands all over me, in places I don't _want_ hands rubbed. Yanking her finger out of my ear, I glanced down at her other hand searching my pocket. What could possibly be in my pocket that was making me sigh? And I don't even _want_ to mention the other places she was searching. I might scar you for life. I jumped up, shaking her off me.

"I'm FINE!" Then I bent down, grabbed my backpack, gave her a curt nod, and I was out of the house. Finally.

I rang the doorbell of Carly's apartment, tapping my foot impatiently on the carpeted floorboards of the hallway. She swung the door open, smiling nervously at me.

"Er, Freddie, I'm not really ready yet..." She trailed off, glancing down at her appearance. With a hairbrush still in hand, she was wearing a floor-length bathrobe and her tangled hair was still wet. I rolled my eyes playfully and shrugged.

"Okay, I'll sit down and wait." Looking around, I grabbed the remote, flicking on the TV. But there was something missing, something rude, obnoxious, mean—

"Hey Carls, hello Dorkface."

Never mind.

I sighed again. (Third time, on my count.) Glancing up at Sam, she smirked at me and flopped down on the couch. I scooted well away from her, the feelings between Sam and I sort of awkward. Okay, really awkward.

She glared at the television, then turned her death-stare to me.

"The _Science and Computer Channel_? Are you mad?!" She grabbed the remote (pretty viciously, I might add) from me and flipped on _Girly Cow_. Sighing in relief, she settled back into the couch again.

Sigh count: 4. Hey, it can be everyone's sighs, not just mine.

Carly banged down the stairs a few minutes later. I quickly sucked in my breath. She looked _amazing_. Wearing a flirtatious purple halter-top, she accompanied her shirt with dark jeans and a jean vest. She looked like a million bucks. All feelings for Sam put to the side, of course.

"You look like a million bucks." Hey, I don't just think things; sometimes I say them, too. She gave me an odd, weirded-out look and grabbed her purse.

"Spencer! C'mon, time for school! We have to go!" He ran into the room a moment later, toothbrush still in mouth, his eyes wild and hair on end.

"Gwahs! Ey dust socked maseelf!" We all sighed (Sigh count: 7) and I folded my arms. He crossed his eyes, looking down at his toothbrush. "Oh…" He pulled it out of his mouth and motioned for us to follow him.

"Guys, c'mere! I just shocked myself!" He grinned enthusiastically. Sam followed eagerly, while Carly and I hung back a little. I heard Sam and Spencer freaking out about if you stick a toothbrush covered in liquid mercury into a socket, you get shocked. Heck, _I_ was shocked. Liquid mercury's dangerous…not to mention poisonous. Spencer should know that.

Carly grabbed me, a determined look on her face. She pushed me over to the couch. Oh, I was like this. Some sort of heart-to-heart talk, then a make-out session with my sweetheart?

Oh my GOD. What did I just say? I think I was imagining Carly as Sam.

Okay, love-gods, tell me something: WHY IN THE BUTTER IS THIS SO CONFUSING?!?

Please just tell me who I love! Sam, or Carly?! GAH! -mentally bangs head on desk- You do realize these are just my thoughts, so I can't really do that without Carly freaking out. Also, you do realize that all these thoughts are happening in a mere second? Carly is still pulling me over to the couch. I sit down. She sits down. I swallow. She swallows. Wow, aren't those interesting thoughts?

"Freddie." She grabs my chin. I'm starting to like this. Then she levels her eyes with mine. There were tiny bouts of fire in them, flickering dangerously. Whoa, what happened to Carly? Apparently ScaryCarly took over. "Freddie, listen to me." I sighed I stared at her.

"Yeah?"

"You and Sam need to make up. I don't know what gotten over you lately. You seem too--…umm…you're doing weird stuff when--…" She sighed. (SC: 8!) She fingered the sheer fabric of her shirt then looked back up. "It seems like your flirting with me lately. It's hurting Sam. She likes you, Freddie. A lot. She told me in secret, but you've got to know. Stop flirting with me. She's the one you love, isn't she? She actually said, in these exact words, 'I love Freddie,' and--"

I heard a gasp from across the room. I turned slowly around, afraid of what I might find. The female had her arms crossed, her expression a mix between anger and betrayal.

Carly coughed slightly. "Hey, Sam."

The blonde's steely gaze made Carly close her mouth and look away, embarrassed.

"Carly? Did you just say to the dork that I love him?"

"What? No, no I didn't. I just said t-that I love _him_." It was my turn to cough/gag slightly and turn to Carly.

"_What_? You said no such thwnaig—" My last word was cut off by Carly's muffling hand. She laughed nervously and glanced at Sam.

Sam just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever, I'm done with you two _lovebirds_. I'm going to school." And with a hurt look, she grabbed her backpack and walked to the door, then stopped and turned around.

"Don't come after me, either."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Carly's POV

Oh my God. What did I just do? I just made my best friend hate Freddie more, and start hating me. This wasn't good. No, it wasn't.

The car ride to school was silent. Surprisingly, we didn't pass Sam walking to it. She must've walked fast...

I feel terrible. I should have never said that personal of something to Freddie. It was totally betraying her trust. I wonder if she's going to try to get me back. I've told her hundreds of life-ending secrets in the years I've known her. If she let even one of them out, my life would be over. But Sam's not like that, right?

Right.

Anyways. So what can I say? My best friend probably hates me right now. Okay, that's a little harsh...but not for Sam.

Freddie stares out the car window from the front-seat. He's silent. I glance over at Spencer, who eyes me from the review mirror. I make an 'umph' motion. (Is that a motion? It's just kinda a 'c'mon, say something' motion.) He clenches his jaw back and widens his eyes slightly, giving me my 'umph' motion back. Well then. I think I just created a new trend.

"So. Anything new in your life, Freddie?" I feebly attempt to make conversation. Key word here being "feebly."

He turns his head slightly, looking at me, confused. "I just saw you last night. I don't think anything new or exciting happened in that span of eight hours."

I smile nervously and bob my head a little, acknowledging my mistake.

Okay, time for questions. Time for the laugh-track audience to start clapping and cheering enthusiastically.

...You're not cheering...

"Freddie. I'm going to come out and say this. Sam isn't here to stop me." I sighed. "Sam loves you. You love her. Now when are you going to _do_ something about it? It's painfully obvious that you both are chomping at the bit to attack each other's faces. It's actually so painfully obvious it's nearly laughable."

He sighed. "The only thing holding us back...is us. We've kissed before, you've noticed," I grin at that, but then shudder at remembering how we scarred younger viewers at the _particular_ webcast. "But...I don't know. I think we're afraid of our relationship failing. That, and Sam's just dang stubborn."

Spencer snorts.

Freddie and I slowly turn our heads toward him. I make the 'umph' motion at him again in the mirror, this time telling him to shut up and stop making random noises.

I turn back to Freddie, expecting him to keep talking. He's silent. Again.

I try, I really _do _try, to make conversation once again, but Freddie is quiet, and Spencer apparently took my gesture to heart, and is now oddly silent.

I really do like the word 'silent,' as you can _painfully_ see. Yes, I said painfully. Again. Hey, lay off me! I repeat words a lot. I find it hard to express myself easily when there isn't a dictionary in sight.

So when we arrived at the school, Sam was waiting at the flag pole. She was holding something. I swallowed nervously, afraid of the contents of the small paper bag currently residing between her fingers.

I walked slowly up to her. I tried to grin, feebly (AH! Don't say anything!) and lean against the pole. Sam is merely two inches away from me. I could just inch my hand over, interlace my fingers with hers, say sorry, and we'd be friends again. So I tried that.

She pulled away even before my fingers had moved half an inch. She's got sharp eyesight, have you noticed?

Sam then sighed, turning towards me. She's still mad, I can see that, but she's sighing. That's a good thing. Usually a heartfelt apology (or in her case, a 'let's be friends again' talk) follows a sigh. Or at least that's what I hoped would happen.

She opens her mouth to talk, but no words come out. She sighs again (I should really start counting these sighs...what are we up to now? Four?) and snaps her mouth closed. She shakes her head, and I understand. She's just not ready to talk to me yet. She's still stinging from the burning pain of betrayal.

Freddie walked up behind me. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly in an attempt to smile. I rolled my eyes playfully and start walking towards the looming, orange-ish building ahead of me. Time for school. Whoopee. Yay, I'm so excited.

You can notice the _obvious_ sarcasm in that, right? If not, your 'reading-between-the-lines' skills are seriously wacked out.

Swinging open the door, I'm greeted by a rush of cool air. Ah, the sweet feel of cool air. Which makes no sense. Why would they have the air conditioning on, when it's nearly Thanksgiving? Like I said, makes no sense.

I shivered slightly. I'm still in my purple halter top, which was a _bad_ idea, by the way. Thanks for tellin' me. I totally forgot I lived in Seattle, and that it was sixty degrees in the sun. It's freezing.

I swung open my locker with a bang. Sam glanced over from her position two lockers to the right of me. She acknowledges me with a curt nod, then shoves her books farther into her locker, and unzips her backpack. It opens to reveal a stash of Lo-Fat Fat Cakes, the new kind. What's the new kind, you say? Well, the new Lo-Fat Fat Cakes are now _brown_. For chocolate. Sam was ecstatic. She bought about fifty, just for this morning. Her birthday's coming up in two months, and already she's figuring out what stores are the cheapest to buy them at.

I know, I'd never thought Sam was good at math, either. But just tell her she can save money and get more Choco Lo-Fat Fat Cakes by just multiplying a few numbers, and she's suddenly obsessed with math.

* * *

At lunch, it's tense. Freddie, Sam, and I always sit together while we eat. The two aren't one to break the tradition now. But let me explain how it's tense. Sam is in love with Freddie, and hates me, Freddie is in love with Sam, and he's in love with me, and he just figured out Sam loves him, and I made a huge mistake and am now really guilty, and I'm still reeling from Freddie's feelings for me.

See? Toldja. Tense.

So I ate my PB and J in silence, while Freddie quietly munched on his carrot sticks and turkey and lettuce sandwich, while Sam just chowed down on Choco Lo-Fat Fat Cakes.

I saw Sam and Freddie meeting each other's gaze constantly, only to flash their eyes back down to their food. God, those two have to get together soon, or I'll go crazy. It's so obvious. Like I made clear about five times.

Okay, I'm tired of this. Sam-and-Freddie-silence-while-giving-each-other-flirty-looks is getting annoying.

I just stood up, my metal chair scraping against the floor loudly, making a shrill sound. Everyone in the cafeteria whipped around to look at me, but I don't notice. I'm too busy taking a deep breath to yell at Sam and Freddie.

"Will you guys just _stop_ denying it, declare your love for each other, and make-out?!"

Their jaws drop about three feet to the group. I swear, that's a new record.

Okay, now everyone in the cafeteria is DEFINITELY staring at me. Uh-oh. This isn't good.

Then I see kids standing up, clapping furiously. Then a few catcalls and whistles are heard. Then people are cheering and screaming. Apparently a few of them saw The Kiss on iCarly. Okay, apparently _everyone_ saw it.

Sam and Freddie are both so red right now that they're probably going to turn into tomatoes any second now. Then Freddie glances at Sam. She gives him a look back. I can't read it, but apparently he could.

He swallowed harshly, then piped up in his quiet voice, "Alright."

The cafeteria went deathly silent. One eighth grader popped up, her high voice squeaking out through the giant room.

"What did you say?"

Freddie groaned and snapped his eyes shut again. He looked like he really didn't want to repeat what he just said. But he does.

"I said alright." Sam stands up next to him. She gives him a look, flicks him on the head, then grinned as the cafeteria erupted into laughter.

"See? That's what he gets for saying we'll date without even _asking me_! Crazy dork."

Then Freddie turns around, takes Sam's hands (who quickly pulls them away), and smiles. "Will you go out with me, Sam?"

Time for collective 'aww's, everyone. Hello?! Waiting.

She pondered that for a moment. This is tense. Oh _**BOY**_ is this tense. With the cafeteria deathly silent (there I go repeating words again), and Freddie anxiously sweating beneath the stare of four hundred kids and Sam, she shrugs.

"You're going to run out of money buying me food, you know."

Then everyone starts cheering. Apparently they're all the cheesy type and seem to like lovey-dovey, happily-ever-after stories.

Sam grins as Freddie advances to...well, I don't really know what he was doing—

OH-KAY! Time to look away. I do not need to see some major PDA happening right now. I turn back around as I hear a sharp sound of flesh against flesh.

Freddie was holding his red, numb cheek gently as Sam gave him a disgusted look.

"Just 'cause you kissed me on iCarly, dorketta, doesn't mean you can kiss me anywhere!" She then smiled, patted Freddie on his head, grabbed her Choco Lo-Fat Fat Cake and walked away.

Freddie groaned as he patted his pockets.

"She _took_ my wallet—OW! Dang!" He bent down, covering his injured eye, as he picked up his green and yellow wallet, which Sam had thrown back to him from across the cafeteria. It was strangely light and empty. Oh, wait, that's not strange for Sam.

So I walk back to class with the now-taken Freddie, who's grinning enthusiastically. And I bet you a million dollars that Sam is too.

Sam walked around the corner a moment later, a _very_ angry and irritated look on her face.

Well, I just lost a million bucks.

Freddie rushed forward, concern written all over his face. He grabs her arm, which she then slapped away. Typical Sam. Just 'cause they're dating doesn't mean he can act like it.

"Carly!" I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah? What's wrong, Sammy?" She gives me a look. I quickly take my arm off.

"Why did you say that at lunch?"

"Because, it was about time someone made you two get together."

Freddie grinned, dork-ily, I might add. "Yeah, and I'm sure glad we are!"

Sam gave him a withering look, but he just ignored it. After being around Sam for years he's learned to get past it.

"Dork? What you don't realize was that I was...let's say, _pretending_ back there. This isn't real. Neither of us are dating the other."

Freddie's look of shock and hurt could have melted the coldest heart. But apparently it couldn't even melt Sam's.

"B-but...why?!"

"I was put on the spot. What do you think I'm going to say, no? I might hate you with all my guts, but I'm not going to reject you and embarrass you like that." She shrugs. "Sorry. Oh yeah, just to let you know, I'm still furiously in love with you. Mmm...okay. Later." She shrugs (AGAIN. This is like, number six or seven or whatever, I ain't countin'!) and walks out the front doors, ditching the second period.

Freddie just turns around. He is still wearing an extreme look of shock, but I can see tremendous amounts of sadness hidden also.

Well that didn't work out like I wanted it to.

* * *

**A/N**: SO! Whaddya think? For some, I threw you for a twist. For others, it was obvious that that was going to happen. :D Thanks to my reviewers. Now, since this chapter is SIX PAGES LONG, which is a new records, by the way, don't expect an update soon. I'm actually going to update iTake a Compatibility Test next (that thing needs a nickname. Too long. Okay, how 'bout iTake? That work? Good.), then alternate between the two. So if you don't like iTake, then too bad, 'cause you have to wait a long time before another one of this story's chapters comes out. Yuppers.

So. I've decided right now, that I will get 100 reviews before I end my story. Okey-dokey? Hundreth reviewer can make me do something special. I might not have been here long (two months), or written many stories (only 3), but I have gotten positive replies on all my stories. So if the 100th reviewer wants, -shy- I can write a one-shot for them, if they want...-super uber shy- I don't know if that's my place to give. I'm not like an experienced writer (not on here, at least. I _have_ been writing for years.)

So.

Ciao!!

Adnama19

P.S. Oh yeah, what I meant by that, is that I'm going to make sure I have 100 reviews before I post the final chappie. Okay? :D


	16. The End

**A/N: **This...is...the...last...chapter...*sobs* But I had so much fun writing it! Thanks everyone for reading, from the bottom of my heart! This chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend, Rebecca, who recently informed me that she saw the link to my FF.N profile on my YouTube page, and she read my stories! :O Gasp! She said they were really good, (which is why Becca's awesome :D), but she said I needed to update more. Okay then! Here's an update. But this is the last chapter. Unless an epilogue...? o.O Anyways Rebecca, if you are somehow reading this, then SOMEHOW communicate with me, 'cause we needa talk over the summer! :D (Possibly on YT?)

OH YES! I also said I would update iTake before this, but I couldn't resist. :)

**Disclaimer**: Sob! This is the last time I'll ever write a disclaimer for iBet Sam! Lol, sorry, just a little attached. You all understand, right? Haha ANYWAYS I do not, and will not ever own iCarly. Shoot. And I don't own "Running Away," by AM, either. But if I did own iCarly, I would be evilly laughing over my own luck, and not sitting here typing up super long disclaimers. :D

* * *

Sam POV

Did you see what happened? DID YOU?! I bet someone told you, probably Carly because I'm sure Freddie is crying his gorgeous eyes out now.

Okay, do you really want to know the reason I won't...well, go out with Freddie?

It's because I'm...

I'm...

GOD!

I can't tell you yet. But I promise, I'll tell you. Sometime.

Not now.

Geez, if you're gonna twist my arm about it, then I'll tell you.

The reason I won't date Freddie...

Is because...

...I'm scared.

Sigh. Yes, I, Sam Puckett, am scared. Now don't you go telling anyone, or you won't be able to tell ANYONE ANYTHING again. Is that clear? Good.

But I'm scared. I'm scared of commitment, I'm scared of our relationship not working, I'm scared of being scared. I'm _tired_ of being scared.

So now I have to tell you the truth. I really do love Freddie. I'm positive I love him. But like I said, I'm scared of commitment and our dating failing.

Oh God. I've just told you a couple DEEP, SECRET secrets. Yeah, I said secrets twice in a row. Got a problem with that?

But...now what do I do? I can't go up to Freddie, and say in a cheerful voice, "Hey Fredd-o, what's up? Just comin' over to say that was a total joke and I wanna date you."

Yeah, sure, that's totally gonna fly. Jeez, teenage drama is so...tiresome. Whoa. I didn't even know I _knew_ what tiresome meant... Huh. Cool.

So I'm guessing right now you're pretty bored. You're just sitting here listening to my thoughts, and I'm not really doing anything active. You're probably thinking, _Whoa, this chick is so totally boring,_ and you stop listening. And yup, I know you're still listening though, because now you're intrigued. I'm not _as_ boring as I say, right?

...I'd rather you not answer that.

Let me recap the last few minutes. I had just walked away from Freddie, my heart pounding. I had tried to make my announcement as light and not-a-care as I could, but really, my heart felt heavy and dull, and my brain was fuzzy. Right when I turned the corner, I had to run as fast as I could away, because I was about to like, curl up in a ball or something. I just couldn't _do_ it, I couldn't date him. Fear of commitment, remember? Sheesh, sometimes you really _don't_ listen.

* * *

So now I'm sitting on our escape. Literally. I'm sitting on our fire escape. Ours meaning Freddie's and mine. Our fire escape. I think it's clear now.

The cars on the street below me are strangely silent. It's as if they're giving me silence to think. I tilt back my head. There's a satisfying thud as it hits the metal staircase behind me. Sighing, I reached back and fumbled for the Play button on the PearPod Home. A soft tune floats out of the speakers, and then a male voice started singing.

_Did I tell you I knew your name _

_But it seems that I've lost it _

_Did I tell you it's my own game _

_This is not your problem_

Eh. It doesn't really fit _my _problem, but it's still nice. But then the verses continue.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change _

_Wasting time and another day _

_I keep running away _

_Even from the good things_

Then everything stops. And I mean everything. I stop breathing, my mind goes blank, the occasional horn on the street below is silenced. The only thing I can hear is the two last sentences repeating over and over in my head. Because this actually relates to my problem. I keep running away, even from the good things. Meaning Freddie.

It's then I realize I let my own fears take over my life. I love Freddie, but commitment and failing fears are keeping me from being with him. I'm sixteen, I should be able to get over it.

Wow, all that was really mushy and reality show-ish. Jeez, why didn't you tell me! Anyways, onto other things, like going and getting the boy.

I leapt up from the blue folding chair; it crumples to a heap beside me. I flung open the window and hopped inside Freddie's apartment. His mom screams and falls to the floor. Did I kill her? I excitedly look around, but darn, she's still breathing. Probably just fainted. But why did she faint...? Oh yeah.

I glance at the clock as I ran out of Freddie house. Quarter to three. There's still ten minutes until school's out. Maybe I can catch him on his way out.

Running down an elevator is impossible. I guess I can jog in place to let off a little steam. Finally, the slowest elevator on earth pings and the door rolls open. I'm out in a second, already on the street before Lewbert even realizes I was there. And then I'm running. I don't care about the cars honking at me, or the people who are being pushed to the side yelling at me. I really, _really_ don't give a crap. I turn left. Run a hundred feet or so. Turn right. Half a mile. Then the school looms before me. Okay, well not really looms _per say_, since it's only two stories high, but—

Really, who _cares_?

I leaned against the hard, concrete wall of the school, panting and constantly checking my watch. Two minutes until the bell rang.

So now I've gotta decide what to _say_ to him when he actually comes out. Do I like, apologize? I tap my foot on the ground anxiously. One more minute. Wow, time is so relative. It took you a few seconds to hear my thought, but really, a whole minute passed, according to me. Weird.

My stomach starts to gurgle. I'm getting major butterflies. I don't even know what to say. Shit, thirty more seconds.

I rack my mind for what to do. Twenty more seconds.

_RIIIIIING!_

What?! That dang bell rang early! Shit! No time to think! I just turned to the door. A couple kids burst out of the building, a group of giggling sixth grade girls. Their mouths form an 'o' when they see me.

"Aren't...aren't you Sam?" one timid sixth grade brat asks.

I growl. They run away. But not before a few pictures are snapped. Dang little brats and their _camera phones_—

Then I see him. He's got his jacket on, his face shrouded by the hood. Carly is next to him, her arm linked with his. I feel a slight jab of jealousy, and then I realize Carly's just there to support him. He's holding his backpack, but it's dragging on the ground. I nearly want to cry. I tore apart Freddie, from the inside. Literally.

So I wait until there's a clear path ahead of me, then I race forward. Freddie looks up at the blur in front of him racing straight at him, and when his eyes meet mine, it's like some sort of spark hit us. He drops his backpack, and Carly removes her arm from his. I keep running at him. It's like one of those intense, romantic moments in the movies. The lead girl is running at the lead boy, soft classical music is played, and then when the girl gets to the boy, he picks her up and swings her around, their lips locked in a tight embrace. The music reaches its climax, and violins are screaming, the piano is pounding, and...well, I really don't know what other instruments are in a classical piece, but whatever they are, they're playing loudly and happily.

But you see, that's not what happened to me. I trip. Yes, I trip. On someone's foot. Now, it would be okay if, say, Freddie caught me, but no, I _had_ to be caught by none other then Jonah. Stupid, horrid, _cheating_ Jonah. He smirks down at me, then grabs my waist (_way too low for my liking_) and pushes me back up.

"I saved ya, babe." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Yeah? Well who cares, shove off, jerk." Then I push him away, to find Freddie was standing right behind him.

His expression is blank. His eyes are dull and nearly colorless, and he doesn't even have his trademark smirk. It literally rips my heart out to realize _again_ he's like this because of me.

I open my mouth to speak, when I realize no words can come out to even start to describe how sorry and stupid I was.

So I decide just to do the knee-jerk thing, and I grab his hand and kiss him. Hard. Very hard. We're having some sort of tongue war here, peoples. Look away. Look away _now_. This is private!

I put all my emotion into the kiss, every feeling I've ever had for him. I put all my heart into it. I said 'I'm sorry' with that kiss, I said 'I love you' with that kiss.

And he responds with the same.

It's then I realize that kissing in the middle of a crowd is kind of hard. So Freddie and I shuffle to the side of the mass of people, not even breaking our kiss. It's even harder then just standing still in a crowd. Imagine making out with someone and trying to fight against thirty people _bent_ on making sure you can't move. See? Told ya. Hard.

I really don't care if people are staring. Which I can bet you they are. I hear the click of a camera phone, and I detach one of my hands from Freddie's to grope blindly into the crowd for that sixth grade girl holding that _frickin'_ camera. When I feel flesh and hear a squeal, I return my hand to Freddie's, satisfied.

Oh, wait. I bet you this doesn't look too weird to the average student, because they all witnessed me "accept" Freddie at lunch. I guess they just thought we were having a make-out session after becoming girlfriend and boyfriend.

Finally, I decide I can't hold my breath any longer, and I detach from him, gulping in deep breaths of oxygen. Ah, the sweet feeling of a clear head. I look at Freddie. His cheeks are pale. He probably appreciates the break for air too. They slowly regained color as he met my eyes. We're just staring at each other. The crowd slowly dispersed, leaving us alone. Even Carly left us for some peace.

"Freddie..."

He silences me with a look. He understands.

I smile slightly.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know." His voice is quiet and sincere, and his eyes are that beautiful mocha color again.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"I know."

"I was really stupid."

"I know." He gave me a small smile.

"Freddie, I love you."

"I kno—" Then he stops. He takes a shallow breath. "Wait, you love me?"

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Yes, I really, really do."

"I love you too, Sam."

And then we start to kiss again. Yay.

Wow, way to ruin a romantic mood, Sam. I'm grinning mentally, if you haven't noticed.

* * *

Freddie and I were still here after twenty minutes. School ended half an hour ago. And we're still just sitting here. One of his hands were tightly in mine, and his other hand was wrapped around my middle. He was leaning against a stone pedestal in the middle of the school patio, and I was laying on his chest. We were silent, just staring into space. Then he suddenly swooped down and kissed me. He and I continued like that for...whoops, sorry, too _preoccupied_, can't answer your question right now.

"Hey, you kids. Go home, school's over!" Freddie and I break apart to look at whoever was shouting at us. It was Principal Franklin. His look of disbelief nearly made me laugh.

"Sam...Freddie? What...what are you two _doing_?"

"Making out," I stated simply. Freddie shrugged.

Principal Franklin just shook his head and wiped his brow. I heard him muttering something about taking too many painkillers, and hallucinations. Ah well.

So we were about to continue our preoccupation, when we heard the roar of an engine. We sighed and turned around again, seeing Spencer sticking his head out of his sports car.

"What are you guys doing?!" He quickly parallel-parked and got out, bouncing over to us. "Kissing? You two? Really?"

"Erm...yeah, Spence," Freddie replied, raising his eyebrow at him. "We've been through this before."

"Remember? That webcast?" I prompted.

"Oh...umm...no, I don't remember. All I know is Mrs. Benson's about to call the police, Army, Marines, and Coast Guard."

"Aw shit!" Freddie jumped up, his warm hand detaching from mine. I whined as I folded my arms.

"You've just got to ruin everything, don't'cha, Spencer!"

His look of bewilderment was priceless as Freddie and I walked back to his car. We climbed into the cramped backseat. The front seat was stuffed with boxes of lighty-up socks, and plus, I didn't mind being cramped. Oh darn, gotta sit on his lap. Sigh.

Wow, this has progressed fast. We went from Freddie nearly hating me to making out in less then an hour. Sweet. That's probably a new record. If there's even a record held for the fastest on making a boy going from hating you to making out with you. Eh, probably not.

When we arrived at Carly's floor, we exited the elevator, Freddie's fingers interlaced with mine. Mrs. Benson gave a shout and flung herself at Freddie, sobbing hysterically.

"Oh...my b-baby! My sweet honey-baby-love! B-baby, you're alright!" Then she noticed me. And she noticed our hands. And how close we were. Then she sobbed louder. I just shrugged and started walking to Carly's, and Freddie followed me like a puppy. I didn't mind.

Carly flung open the door, and grinned. "Hi! I was kinda worried about you guys. I thought you'd died from need of oxygen!" She giggled nervously and let us walk inside. "So..." She laughed nervously, again, and sat down on the couch. "You guys...dating?" She was especially careful saying the word 'dating,' she knew how much it affected me.

Freddie glanced at me, and I glanced at him. We shrugged simultaneously.

"Sure," I said, while Freddie just smirked. Then he leaned over and gave me a tiny kiss, but it was too short. I wanted more. Dang! The boy had started to run! I started chasing him around the couch. He laughed as he jumped behind the island, and then bounced up.

"Come back here, Benson!"

"Never!" I dashed to the right of the island, and almost caught his t-shirt. He ran past the fridge and I followed him. But the sight of the expanse of white called me. I swung open the door, but my heart shattered at the pure emptiness.

"Carlaaaay!! There isn't any—" I whipped around, and Freddie ran right into me. I took the chance and gave him a good kiss, then stuck my head to the side to look at Carly.

"You're out of ham, by the way."

Then I continued my preoccupation with a certain Freddie Benson.

* * *

**A/N**: That's...*sobs* That's...IT! No...more...iBet Sam...last...chapter...*continues sobbing loudly* SO! *all happy again* Didja like it?! Huh? Huh? I gave up on the hundred reviews thing. But I do expect them! :D Please? Please? :) With cherries on top? SO! Big!Question time.

SHOULD I DO AN EPILOGUE?! Or a continuation? Leave a review! If you don't have an account, that's fine, because I allow anonymous reviews! I'm also putting a poll on my profile, so go check it out and VOTE! Thanksies for reading, everyone, you all are AMAZING. I love and cherish every single one of the reviews, every one made my day. You all ROCK and I love every one of you. :)

Ciao!

Adnama19

P.S. I worked REALLY, REALLY hard on this chapter, ran through it at least ten times, editing over and over for a week, then I sent it to my beta, got it back, RE-edited it, sent it again, and now here is the finished project. :) I'm worried it's seems cheesy and cliche, but hey. How else can you end the story? :P


	17. Author's Note, Update!

I wuv oo guys. :) Translated into English, I FRICKIN' LOVE YOU GUYS! AHHH!! 10,000 hits! That's TEN THOUSAND hits! TEN THOUSAND. TEN. THOUSAND.

You guys are AMAZING.

Yeah...well I _was_ writing an epilogue with my friend Steph.107, but that never happened. I've actually decided to leave it where it is for now. I don't have a good enough brain spurt to do something that will actually improve the story. But I probably will go back and re-write chapters 1-3. They're really cliché and OOC. And the main reason I'm doing it is because broken down, my first chapter has 1,307 hits. My second has 904. My third has 865. My fourth has 760. I mean, you see the number decreasing? Yeah. I want my story to be good enough that by the last chapter it won't say 308 hits anymore! Chapter 16 only has 308 while the first has 1,307. That isn't good enough for me. And since my writing's gotten way better, I'm gonna write it over again, making Carly, Sam (GOD I DID HER SO BADLY XD), and Freddie more in character. And Spencer's rarely in this, I'll add more of him. And more detail. Maybe a less cliché explanation in chapter 2 or 3 (I forget) of the "plan." And a new summary. Because the old one does no justice to the story.

YUP!

So, read my new story, even if you're not a Maximum Ride fan! Please? :)

Love, peace, ciao, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy...Kwanza, Happy New Year, etc., etc....

Adnama19


	18. Epilogue Ten Years Later

**A/N**: Hello my loves. My darling, amazing loves. I'M BACK. Well, for this story at least. This summer has been all out lazy – Facebook, TV, and sleeping. That's ALL I've been doing, heh heh. But I promised I'd have an epilogue. Even though it didn't come out, oh, say five months ago, I DID do it. Seeeeee? I didn't have any loose ends to tie up, but sometimes people like stories to have a happy ending, am I right? Anyways, please enjoy. :) And PLEASE review! I LOVE reviews! I reply to every one! But if they're anonymous I can't. But I still am over joyed with your love for this. So THANKS dears! :D

**Disclaimer**: Have never owned iCarly, and I never will. Sadly. And I probably will never own any of the companies OR the parody companies mentioned here. Ahaha. Note the 'probably.' MAYBE SOMEDAY I WLL BUY ONE OF THEM OUT. Heehee.

* * *

**~Ten Years Later~**

Sam POV

It had been nearly three years since the topic had come up. Marriage was something that he and I both wanted, but we felt we were too young for. But we knew we could handle it. He and I were still going strong after _ten years_ of dating. Sure, we went bad in some spots, actually abusive towards each other at one point. But the love was always there. Sometimes the tolerance wasn't, though.

But even though the dreaded 'm' word had not grasped us yet, it seemed like it would tonight.

"I love you, darling," he said softly, kissing my head and gently pulling a curl. I smirked up at him from my desk.

"If you're looking for a kiss, you'll have to do better than that." Having won, I turned back to the monitor displaying this month's sales. I typed in a short memo to the employees and had just sent it when he tapped my shoulder. I spun around in the spinny purple chair and looked expectantly up at him.

"Okay," he said, determined, with a strong-set face. "Okay. Will you marry me?"

The words seemed like they took about ten minutes to reach my brain. Then another ten to process. Then, hell, about thirty to finally grasp. "W-what?" I stuttered out.

"Samantha Darling Puckett," he said, using his pet middle name for me, "Will you do me the absolute honor of granting me a lifetime of love and happiness and marry me, becoming my wife?"

My eyes just stared at him as they finally trickled into my barely functioning brain. "I. Um. I…what? No, wait, not no, I mean yes, but no, I don't…no, I mean yes, but no, yes. Okay?" I smiled weakly up at him.

His brow furrowed for a second then he gave me a relaxed smile. "Sure, love, I understand, it's okay. I'll ask you in another three years." He flashed a toothy smile and turned around when I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to me. I captured his sad smile and kissed him so romantically he started swaying. After about three minutes of ahmagod-this-is-so-hot-and-sexy-I'm-gonna-faint-kissing, I pulled away and smiled. "Yeah, sure, this chiz could work out, Benson."

His eyes snapped to mine and he practically started levitating. "You'll…actually…marry…me?"

"Yeah, but don't like, die or whatever. That would be anti-productive to this whole marriage thing." I raised an eyebrow at him and walked away, letting him take in his flippin' pit of joy and wipe the pound of lipstick off his face.

* * *

"SAM!" Carly screeched, yanking me into a giant hug. The six foot supermodel started bouncing and dragging me inside. "CARTERRR! LOOK WHO'S HERE!" The Italian American-born model walked out of Carly's bathroom, wrapped in little more than a hand towel. I smirked and looked away as he kissed his fiancée and yanked on a pair of pants hanging over the dryer.

"Hello, love," he said, giving me a quick hug. I didn't really mind him being damp and shirtless, though, because after all, he's a goddamn underwear model. Who's buff. Tan. Gorgeous. _Taken._ Urgh. Why does Freddork have to be so…un-buff? Un-tan? All I have is his gorgeousness. Darn.

"So what's up?" Carly said, leading me to the couch of her new, chic apartment in downtown Seattle.

"Well, let's see, Freddie got me a kitten for my birthday, we're looking at new dining room chairs for the apartment, he proposed to me, and the refrigerator broke." She nodded and motioned me to continue when she suddenly stopped in mid-air and stared.

"Did you say…proposed? To you? As in…_marriage_?" I nodded nonchalantly and chewed on a polished nail. Black with sparkly stuff.

"OH. MY. GOD. SAM. OH. MY. GOD. OH. MY. GOD. SAMMMMM. YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED. OH. MY. GOD." I slapped my hand over her mouth and she continued her pattern, just quite muffled.

"Yeah, I'm getting married to the dweebie. Now, back to ME, we went to the Strongarm's Gardens yesterday, and I'm like 'what the hell' at the owner because he thought he'd just like, let BEES live on all the plants, and not kill them all with pesticides. And EVERYONE knows how Sam of iCarly fame is DEATHLY allergic to point zero one percent of the honeybee population, right? Anyways, well, so we try to file a complaint with the offi—"

And then in the middle of my story Carly faints. I mean honest-to-goodness faints. Her eyes rolled back and she just slumped over my arm.

Carter grins at me, kisses my cheek quickly, and picks up Carly gently and walks to her bedroom. I yell a goodbye to Carter, to which he responds, and leave the apartment, enjoying this new feeling. I mean, damn, I'm gonna be married. Like, with all the nice stuff, like a home. And a family. And a ring. And kids. Oh my god…KIDS. AH. I don't want kids. Ewww. Kids are creepy and gross. But maybe I do. The whole idea of marriage kinda stirred some niceness in me and I want to share my love with other people, like my puny offspring. Ah. Well. That's a decision for later.

"I Eat Meat" started blasting out of my phone and I glanced to see it was the nerd who was soon to be my husband. Holy crapazola, HUSBAND. That sounded so formal. Okay, man-who-I-was-gonna-be-legally-tied-to-and-if-he-ever-died-I'd-get-his-money. I do enjoy that title much more. I opened the text message and saw it simply said, "Come to our first kiss." I shrugged and started trudging over to Freddie's old apartment. Luckily Bushwell Plaza was still there after all those years, even though it had kinda fallen into disrepair after Lewbert was his by a boat and died. Yeah, hit by a boat. He was swimming in the middle of the ocean when a giant ocean liner came slowly chugging by and he just sat and watched. Then it hit him and he drowned. Quite a sad story. I guess. More like never-gonna-hear-about-it-happening-again-in-your-lifetime story.

I ran into the lobby and grimaced at the bad smell and empty feeling. One resident still lived here, though, Chuck, Spencer's nemesis. He was in his early twenties now and was still thinking up ways to hurt Spencer, even though he moved to Yakima to take care of Carly's grandfather. Idiot kid, that Chuck.

I zipped up the stairs and finally got to the fire escape door. It creaked open then fell off its hinges, having been completely rusted through. I shrugged and walked out to the rusty old staircase and started to climb. I nervously stopped when it started creaking ominously and I saw that it was attached to the side of the building by a few bolts that had not fallen off, been removed, or broke. Who the HELL in their right mind would REMOVE the bolts was beside me. But I continued slowly on, climbing up to the level of Freddie's old apartment window and balcony. He was sitting there in that old, _filthy_ blue chair he still kept and softly playing that same song on the radio we had kissed to. I smiled at the memories and his geekiness and stepped onto the rough concrete slab.

"Hey," I greeted, prompting him to turn around and grin.

"Hi my sweetheart," he said softly, pulling me into a knee-shaking worthy kiss. Damn, got me back for the one the night he proposed. I pulled away and shook my head to clear it.

"What's up?" I said softly, grabbed one of his hands.

"What?" he questioned, grinning slyly, "Can't a guy just tell his _fiancée _that he loves her?"

"Okay, you love me. Now, why did you force me to risk my life and climb those damn stairs?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"_Sam_," he chastised, "You can just go through my apartment door. It's unlocked."

"Oh," I said, being as blonde as I could manage. I flashed a bimbo-esque smile and he rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, you're here because of this." He grabbed a little box from his pocket. It was fuzzy pink with blue hearts. Leave it to Freddie to be unique for me. I knew what was inside the moment he handed it to me. "This is for you." He smiled shyly as I opened it.

"Ohmygod," I breathed. "Ohmygod. Ohmygod."

It was a beautiful, tastefully cut half-carat diamond mounted on a intricately designed gold ring. I started shaking and couldn't believe this was mine, this was happening. ME, Sam Puckett, delinquent, been in juvie more times than I could count, had an awful horrible mother who died, a father who disappeared, high school dropout, _receiver of a beautiful engagement ring_. And a girl who had the most amazing man in the world.

"I love you Sammy," he said as he pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheeks where tears had started to fall.

"I love you too, Freddie." I slipped the ring on my finger and melted into his hug.

* * *

Carly had stopped squealing over the ring after about twenty minutes. I don't mean gushing and happiness, I mean squealing. Like a pig that was being slaughtered. SQUEALING. After that stopped she started gushing about how amazing it was, how beautiful it was, how lucky I am, how amazing Freddie is, how wonderful he is, he handsome he is. I started getting jealous.

"He's _my_ fiancé, Carly," I said stiffly. She giggled nervously and waved it away quickly and continued squealing. I took this opportunity and took off my ring, handed it to her, and walked away to the kitchen where I could shovel some meat into my body. I peeked into the mirror as I walked by one and noticed her slipping it onto her finger and admiring it. I enviously spun around and ran over to her, grabbing it back.

"It's my ring and my boyfriend," I spat, slipping it back where it _BELONGED_. She looked taken aback for a moment then giggled.

"I don't like Freddie, silly. I'm in love with Carter and we're getting married in July." She smiled again as I warily handed it back to her to admire more and went off in search of my meat.

Why do I not trust Carly all of a sudden?

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Freddie started shaking me, waking me up. "Get UP!" he shouted, pulling me forcefully out of my dream-state.

"Whuuuuut…" I groaned, slapping him drowsily away.

"There's a fire down the hall and they're having an evacuation!" That bolted me awake and I started grabbing underwear and shirts and stuffing them into a bag.

"Grab my makeup bag in the bathroom and let's go!" I was done shoving clothes in ten seconds and we ran into the living room. I slipped on my flipflops and we ran to the stairs.

"OH MY GOD!" I screeched. "MY HAMSTER!" Freddie groaned and zipped back to my apartment. A minute later he ran out holding a cage with a tiny dwarf hamster squealing like another dying pig. I glanced back to see the fire licking under the door of the room down the hall while firemen futilely tried to put it out.

"Grease fire. C'mon, let's go," he explained, yanking me back into reality, and we ran down the stairs. Once in the lobby full of bathrobe- and pajama-clothed people, I started softly crying and he sat me down on a couch.

He slowly rubbed my back as I choked back sobs and righted myself, retaining what little dignity I had.

What felt like an eternity later but only ten minutes, a fireman came down the stairs and announced that the fire was out but many apartments should not be lived in for a few days at least because of smoke damage. He stated that two apartments were completely destroyed, and the hallway was ravaged.

I sighed and started walking outside to hail a cab for Carly's. Freddie grabbed my hand and said quietly that I could stay with him if I wished. I smiled gratefully and he drove me back to his place. After setting up a bed for himself on the couch, he made me some coffee and we curled up on the loveseat and watched all the zombie movies he had until six in the morning. I fell asleep after that and he carried me back to his bed and tucked me in, barely stumbling back to the couch before he fell asleep.

I woke up with a start, alone in a strange bed. I relaxed a second after at the familiar smell of Freddie and suddenly the memories of last night came flooding back. I pulled myself out of bed and threw on a bathrobe. I fed my little hamster thing and trudged into the kitchen. Freddie was there in a pair of flannels and a muscle shirt making breakfast for me. I glanced at the clock. Noon. Ugh. Six hours of sleep makes Sam very unhappy.

"Can't I sleep until one?" I whined, tugging at a drawstring on my robe.

"Nope," he said, flipping a pancake. "Get dressed. We have important things to do today."

"Like what?" I groaned, hoping it wasn't something like Dork Con or another marathon of Galaxy Wars.

"Wedding plans. I want to get married as soon as possible."

The drew my attention back to him. "As soon as possible? Like how soon?"

He shrugged. "Neither of us have much money. You don't have any parents and mine's in a mental institute. We're not getting any money from my grandparents, they hate my mother and me, and yours are somewhere looting some bank in Texas. And both of our other grandparents are dead. Where are we going to get any money? And we've already been waiting for years to get married. AND it's not like we have much more family than a few cousins. I guess I could invite Amanda and her brothers. And you have a bunch of cousins, who unfortunately have life-sentences in jail for reasons I don't even want to know about. So really, why wait?"

He produced a convincing case. I shrugged. "Sure. How about next Tuesday?"

"Next Tuesday?" He said, his voice cracking. "I just meant maybe next month instead of two years."

I shrugged, embarrassed. "Okay, sure, how about the eleventh?"

"Works for me. You wanna go get Carly and you two can go girly it up with wedding dresses, and I'll go find a wedding planner?"

"Yeah. Sure." I stuffed my face with a few pancakes and went to get dressed.

The next few weeks were a blur. Carly and I picked wedding dresses, a cake, a place for the small reception, made invitations, got caterers for food (a VERY important aspect for me), and chose the people in the wedding.

It was decided that Amanda, Freddie's cousin, would be a junior bridesmaid. My cousin Fluffy would be the flower girl, and Amanda's brother Luke would be the ring bearer. Carly and Wendy and Carter's sister Adrienne would be my bridesmaids, Carly being the Maid of Honor. Carter, Freddie's cousin Dan, and my cousin Darth Vader were his groomsmen, Carter being the Best Man.

It was five days before the wedding. We were in a rush and renting chairs, heaters, and those twinkly lights that flickered like candles. We decided to have the wedding on a beach at night with a full moon. The candles would light the way down the aisle and there would be one of those pretty wooden arches over us as we kissed under the moonlight as husband and wife.

The day before, I had finally calmed down enough to get my wits about myself. Carly was busy arguing with the hairdresser about my appointment for tomorrow, and Wendy was on the phone with her husband arguing about bathing her two year old son. I couldn't handle this tension and I ran outside, where Adrienne was smoking her cigarette. She saw me and snuffed it out and saw my glistening eyes. She pulled me into a hug.

"What's wrong, baby girl? Tension finally getting to you?" I nodded into her shoulder and choked back a sob. "Well, you're not going to back out, are you?"

I shook my head no. She patted my back gently. "Okay, good. Is it everyone around you being so high-strung?" I whined softly like a non-dying pig and nodded. "Aww," she said, rubbing my back in circles, "It'll be okay. They're just trying to take care of you. There's only a day left." I sighed and thanked her softly and we sat down on the sidewalk. I picked at a loose thread on my worn jeans and she giggled.

"What?" I said, not easily amused at this time.

"It's just, when I married my third husband, I had these same problems. Everyone was flipping out and being all wacky and bitchy. And you know what? I told them to shut up and go to hell. And then I planned the rest of the wedding myself." She smiled and lit another cigarette.

"You…fired everyone? Really?" I said incredulously.

"Yeah. My mother wasn't too pleased about being kicked out of the job. Neither were my sisters or grandma. But you know what? To hell with them. I'm on my fifth husband. It's not like it really mattered if the third wedding was nice or anything. I'm not even married to him anymore. Hell, I forget his name. I was only married to him for six days." She shrugged and pulled out her mascara, reapplying a seventh coat. I shook my head slowly, glad I didn't end up like this twenty-seven year old train wreck.

I stood up, thanked her for being understanding, and went upstairs to Carly and Wendy. The two had hung up and were now quietly working on some more details. I decided to finally confront my tiny, nearly non-existent fears and asked Carly to come over to me. She trotted over, nervously looking back at Wendy, who waved her away, even though the two had hours of work still ahead of them. Wendy would just have to manage without Precious Carly for ten seconds.

I slowly dove into the topic of Freddie and she saw where I was going with it.

"Sam…don't worry. I don't like Freddie…just…I'm just kind of jealous of you and him. You two are so…perfect. You're both still virgins and he's never dated another girl since you two got together. I mean, yeah, you broke up sometimes, but he never dated another girl. And he doesn't disappear for days like Carter does when he has a modeling gig. And…well Carter definitely has been with many other girls, and I'm not exactly a virgin either." She sighed and stared at the ground. I slapped her arm for breaking our promise of staying pure till marriage. She looked up at me. "I'm sorry. You two are just so perfect. I just kind of want to be you. I don't want Freddie but I want your place." She sighed again and looked up at me. "Sorry for freaking you out. I didn't mean to make you jealous or anything." She smiled weakly and I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you. So sorry. And don't think anything of it. And _what_ is this about you not being a virgin, missy?" She quickly changed the subject and started rambling on about the plate setting for the reception. I rolled my eyes and she ran off to join Wendy in their little planning frenzy.

The morning of the eleventh was the most exhilarating, freaky morning of my entire life. It was so hectic and crazy that my head was spinning by seven AM. By one my hair was finished and my dress was being placed on my gently. The strapless, white gown had a high waist that trailed strands of pearls and glistening sparkles, and the top a beautiful, clean satin bodice.

The hours ticked by and my makeup was being done and redone, to Carly's liking. The makeup artist was fired and rehired twice for 'messing up the eyeliner' and 'messing up the mascara,' even though both were invisible except to Carly's eye. Finally it was seven PM and I was allowed to have a milkshake drank out of a straw from a glass held far away from my dress. Then I stood up, ready to face the world. Or about thirty people and a man I was going to marry in about ten minutes.

The music started. The wedding march. My cousin Blender started playing it on her flute. Her brother Atom accompanied on the accordion piano. Fluffy and Luke started walking down the aisle, followed by Adrienne, Wendy, then Carly. Finally, all eyes were trained on me as I started speed walking across the makeshift cloth laid down, which failed at pretending to be an aisle. Carly frantically motioned for me to slow down and I did, walking at barely more than a slow trudge. She narrowed her eyes at me and motioned for me to go faster. It was stop and go for us until one of my cousins shouted, "JUST GET NEXT TO YOUR DAMN HUSBAND!" and I ran the rest of the way. I threw my bouquet to Carly and skipped up to Freddie and grabbed his hand.

After the vows and all that yadda yadda stuff that I kinda spaced out on, the minister finally said that we're FRICKIN' MARRIED. My heart leaped and Freddie turned to me, stars glinting off his eyes, the ocean being quite loud and annoying in the background.

"You may kiss the bride," the bald guy said, smiling.

And then Freddie and I kissed, a kiss which topped all those other knee-shaking-mind-spinning-ahmagod-I'm-gonna-faint kisses we've had before

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading. :) I realize this epilogue was pretty short as epilogues go. I kinda wrote it on a whim when Internet wouldn't let me access it. So I'm like, what the heck. Why not just finish what you said you'd do. Anyways. Thanks darlings.

I know this was REALLY cheesy in some places. But that's what you get for writing it in two and a half hours and going over it once. Ahahaha. And also it wasn't as funny as some of the other have been. Oh well. There are a FEW chuckle worthy sentences in here, right? Yes? No? Maybe? ...No? xDD

Anyways, this is officially the last thing I will EVER put on iBet Sam. So dears, thanks for the love, support, thousands and thousands of views, reviews, NOMINATIONS :P, and above all, YOU GUYSSSS. The readers. For stickin' by even though I sucked at updating. You all ROCK. Give yourselves some candy and go watch more iCarly. :)

Love, peace, and ciao,

Adnama19


End file.
